Season 3 One-Shot Collection
by FredMischiefmanagedGeorge
Summary: This is my mixed-up one-shot collection Season 3 of the Tutshill Tornados in the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. Latest: Andromeda just wants it all to stop. Ted/Andromeda Dystopian...enjoy!
1. Dummy Round

**A.N. This is horrible, but I pushed through!**

**Position: ALL THE POSITIONS! (this round)**

**Team: Tutshill Tornados Captain (Captain versus team)**

**Round: Dummy Pre-round**

**Word Count: 1774**

**Warning- There may be slight out of character-ness...**

* * *

More than anything, Neville wanted to apparate into the hoop. He was one of the few who had not been able to do it in his year, and felt embarrassment with every attempt.

_Destination, Determination, and Deliberation._

He would run it over his mind _constantly_. It was so he didn't forget.

Neville just _had _to get it right. He remembered his grandmother telling him how his father had done it on the first try. Frank Longbottom had passed with flying colours. Then there was Neville Longbottom, an 'A' plus in failure. Neville felt ashamed he would be failing his father once again.

Neville felt like the sounds of other students, the laughter, it everyone laughing at him. He felt his ears burn red, even if no one was so much as sparing him a glance. Neville would walk around slouching after every apparition lesson, and perking up hopefully before every single one.

* * *

"_Come on Alice, it's easy!" Frank grinned._

"_People who think they know everything are a great annoyance to those of us who do." Alice muttered, rolling her eyes goodnaturedly._

"_I'll do it, then." Frank said, nodding to himself. "Just watch me."_

"_Frank, the instructor-" Alice started, looking worriedly at him._

_The instructor was on the other side of the room with the teachers, speaking to a student. Alice tried to tell Frank this, because he was bound to get in trouble, or worse, splinched. However, Frank didn't hear her, and turned on the spot._

* * *

Neville was in the library, doing yet another essay on one of the tables with large books surrounding him. It was a slow day. What with the rain outside pouring heavily, causing the library to darken considerably despite the torches and lanterns placed around the area.

With this setting, he could barely comprehend his own thoughts. So, Neville sat back, staring at his work in a frustrated manner. He dropped the quill he had been writing with upon the table, before scratching his head.

Neville had no intents of going back to his work anytime soon, and so drew up thoughts to occupy his time. As he did this, the words 'Destination, Determination, and Deliberation' popped into his head.

He let out a puff of air, thinking over this problem. Neville could not think of any other ways to successfully apparate without practice. Even then, Neville could only practice at certain times when the instructor was there, and they were all gathered inside the hall. There was no way of improving his apparition skills.

With that thought, Neville stood up in a dejected manner, and began to pack up his possessions. Perhaps he had to only try harder this time. It was unfortunate that he had planted the thought of not being good enough, in his head.

* * *

_Neville was in potions. He attempted to keep his head down, with the Professor pacing around the room. He felt a bead of sweat make its way down his cheek. Neville was too busy being a nervous mess to notice the bead of sweat decided to fall into his potion._

_It happened quickly. The explosion. It caused his hair to stick up, and ash to cover his face. Neville closed his eyes for a moment as he heard his professor's footsteps coming towards himself. Neville opened them when he felt his professor next to him._

"_You complete imbecile!" Snape told him. "What did you you go and do now?"_

"_I-I-" Neville started, before looking down dejectedly. "I don't know."_

_Snape glared at him, before announcing to the class. "Typical of a Gryffindor. Nothing in between their ears but empty space."_

_Neville's face turned red, as he looked down again._

"_Don't worry Neville." Hermione said, offering a smile. "Practice makes perfect."_

* * *

It was the only way of being successful at apparition. Neville just _had _to practice. He could not take the pressure of doing it in a hall full of people, could he? No, Neville would never be able to do that. He decided that right then and there, he would take the Weasley twins' skiving snackboxes to skip the apparition. Neville would practice on his own in another area of Hogwarts. A private area.

So that was what Neville did. He found that he was quite a bit more successful with every attempt. Neville could feel the pull, but didn't actually transport. Finally, after the fourth time of skipping it, he did it successfully. Neville was in an abandoned classroom-right below the Great Hall.

On the fourth time of skipping, he had done it. However, on his third time of skipping, he had been given a warning. Unfortunately, Neville had not taken heed.

For it was on his third attempt that he was found out, by Professor Dumbledore. The old wizard had appeared before he started one of his many attempts.

* * *

Neville bit his lip. '_Destination, Determination, and Deliberation.'_

Again, the young wizard turned on the spot. He thought of the hoop next to him. Neville forced with all of his strength to reach the hoop. Neville felt the pull, and so toppled over on the spot, losing his destination. He sighed to himself. Would he ever get it in time?

"Having trouble?"

Neville turned his head to see Professor Dumbledore, his headmaster standing at the door. Neville scrambled to his feet, feeling panic overwhelm him.

"Albus-er-Dumbledore, um, Professor-sir." Neville stumbled through his words loudly.

Dumbledore nodded silently, taking the greeting as an invitation to enter the room. The wizard faced away from Neville, walking along the outskirts of the room and surveying the different objects.

"Sir?" Neville started, looking at his feet.

"Yes, Mr. Longbottom?" Dumbledore asked, pulling out a book and turning around.

The older wizard did not look at Neville, or at least, directly. Instead, Dumbledore flipped the pages of the book he held, reading the words.

"I'm ready."

"For what, if I may ask?"

"For my punishment. If I'm going to be expelled, I'll do it." Neville said. "My grandmother may be angry, but it _is_ my fault after all."

"My dear boy, you will not be punished." Dumbledore said, looking up now. "Certainly not to those extremes either!"

"I'm not getting punished?" Neville asked, eyes wide.

Instead of answering his question, Dumbledore stopped his finger at a sentence in the book he held. The older wizard cleared his throat before speaking.

"_We know what we are, but know not what we may be._" he said, calmly. "It is quite the puzzle, isn't it?"

Realizing that Dumbledore wanted him to respond, he did so.

"I suppose, but what if I do not know who I am?" Neville asked, confused.

"Oh, but you do, just not who you are to become." Dumbledore said, walking back to the door. "This book is quite enjoyable, I think I will keep it."

Dumbledore was about to leave, when Neville called out.

"Professor! Am I meant to continue my apparition in here?" Neville asked.

Dumbledore studied Neville before saying, "If you wish to risk it there will most likely be a cost. How damaging, I am unsure. Should it be so harmful, you risk aid of others."

Neville nodded.

* * *

Neville grabbed at his ear in pain as he landed. Neville had done it, but his ear was hurting the worst it ever had. Neville drew back his hand, feeling it had become wet. Before he saw it, his stomach sunk. There was blood on his hand. He didn't know whether to go to the nurse for help, or let it bleed.

Neville would have to create a story for Madam Pomfrey if it came to that. The older witch was friends with his grandmother, and she could very well tell. The healer's loyalties lay with his grandmother more than himself, no doubt. His story would have to be convincing.

Neville knew he couldn't do that. So, Neville went through the cupboards around him. Perhaps there was something he could use?

Neville found it, some rolled up cloth in a small cupboard in the corner. He blew off the dust, then let it roll out. Neville cut the cloth, using his wand. It did so. He then wrapped it around his head, the best he could, trying to conceal the blood.

* * *

"He can do it." his grandmother muttered happily to his great-uncle, Algie.

"Good job, kid." Algie said. "What happened to the ear?"

Neville touched his ear, where it was scabbing over. He dropped his hand and smiled at his great-uncle.

"Just an accident was all."

"No wild adventure to go with it?" Algie grinned.

He punched Neville's shoulder lightly. Neville chuckled at his uncle. Soon enough, though, Neville became solemn. His great-uncle placed a hand on Neville's shoulder, causing the younger wizard to feel like a child. The party of three (Neville's grandmother, his great-uncle, and him) were walking towards room two-twenty-two. The three reached it, and walked inside. It was a large room, where a few patients were. Neville saw a man and woman at the end. He started towards them.

The two recognized the three, and waved excitedly, not unlike children. They sat up, and awaited the three's presence. The two adults, male and female, did not speak. In fact, their eyes were slightly glazed over, showing that they were in a slight daze.

Neville pulled up a stool, and sat between their two beds. He only sat with them, but brought out a chocolate frog for his father, and a licorice wand for his mother. The two took it, both happily. He watched as they stared at their objects. As soon as his father finished eating the chocolate frog, he paused to look at Neville.

To Neville's confusement, his father came up close to him, and stared at his face squinting. Then his father brought his own hand up to Neville's ear, and touched it lightly. Neville could feel the cool fingers graze his scab lightly. His father, Frank, then sat back. Neville, to his utter bewilderment, saw his father look to Alice and do something that was different.

He smiled.

* * *

"_Frank!" Alice yelped._

_She raced up to him, as he had blood coming down the side of his head. Alice turned pale at the sight of it, hoping that Frank was alright._

"_I'm fine." Frank laughed. "Your confidence in me is an insult."_

"_You're bleeding…" Alice whispered, staring at the side of his head._

"_What?" Frank frowned._

_He brought his hand up to the spot where Alice was staring at. His fingers were met with a warm liquid. Frank looked at Alice._

"_Guess my ear disagreed with me, then?"_

* * *

**A.N. Thanks for reading!**

**This is the start of my oneshots for this season of the Tutshill Tornados.**

**Prompts: (Beater) 1, 13 (Chaser) 4, 9, 12**

**Cheers!**

**Lupe**


	2. Round 1: As Long As I Have You

**A.N. YES IT IS DONE AND MY FIRST HINNY FIC. Hopefully good. I'm rubbish (heh, british word...heh...) at Hinny, so if something seems off, then yeah... I love Hinny, but I don't think I can capture the characters well enough. Anyway, here it is.**

**Team: Tutshill Tornados**

**Position: Captain**

**Round: 1 **

**Season: 3**

**Writing about: Keeper's favourite pairing/character (Hinny)**

**Title: As Long As I Have You**

**Words: 1057**

**For those of you innocent people who stumble upon this one-shot and are unaware of my speaking of Quidditch, teams and nonsense, it is alright! This is for a sort of contest on a forum and nothing that you aren't allowed to read, so enjoy!**

* * *

_Ginny is leaving the team, but it's an emotional stress that is hard to handle._

_At least she has Harry._

* * *

Ginny stared around the empty locker room. She was sitting on one of the benches, a pair of leather chaser gloves in her hands, as she rubbed them gently. A puff of air left her mouth as she once again looked around the room with an air of fondness. Ginny had spent a fair number of years in preparation with her team for so many matches.

She brushed back her orange hair behind her ear which had decided to fall in her face. Ginny then stood, walking over to her locker. Locker number seven, was just before from her. It was Ginny's lucky number, and just so happened to be the amount of years she had played for the team. Ginny brushed her hand on the number silently. She couldn't help but think of the history she and her team had through her years of playing. Their rise and falls.

Ginny touched her other hand holding the chaser gloves to it. She could feel a spark flood through her and looked down at her stomach with a smile.

"You'll be my little Quidditch player, won't you?"

Ginny didn't feel anything, but she knew. Oh, she knew that she would be housing a Quidditch player under her roof in the future. Ginny continued brushing her locker, looking at it in thought.

They had won the English Cup twice, which was something that Ginny couldn't help but think was outstanding. It had not just been her, though. Her team had helped more than anything. They were at one during their seasons of play. The team and her had come back to the locker room straight after getting off the field, and had a quick drink of firewhiskey and butterbeer passed around. It was an exhilarating time, she remembered the happiness on all of her teammate's faces.

Ginny remembered Samantha Jones, the daughter of Gwenog Jones, who was their keeper had giggled manically while racing around the locker room with a Holyhead Harpies banner.

Ginny could remember every detail of those moments, when she was putting facepaint on Jones' face, elbowing Erin -her fellow chaser- in the side when she shared a joke.

Another time was when Ginny tested their seeker, Kaitlyn's, reaction to a pie being thrown in her face.

Then there were the two beaters, Hailey, Polly, and then the last chaser Amanda. Those three were the ones who sang all the time, starting the team's singing.

They were clear memories, every detail stuck out like a rose laying in the snow. However, no longer were those memories going to be made in this locker room.

Ginny blinked at her locker with this thought, drawing her hand back to her side. She walked out of the locker room, and opened the door to the outside room. Ginny was met with flashes, and numerous voices ringing out.

"Is it true you are quitting?"

"Have you gotten yourself knocked up?"

"How do you think your team will continue without their Captain?"

"Is it true Harry is upset about this?"

"What are you planning on doing next?"

Ginny felt panic flood through her. She looked for an escape, but found no way. The flashes were a constant threat, blinding her. Ginny closed her eyes, biting her lip and clenching her fists.

She couldn't handle it. She just couldn't.

Then she felt a hand come over hers, unraveling the fist. The hand intertwined their fingers with her own. As quickly as the panic had come, it subsided. Ginny opened her eyes, and turned to the owner of the hand. She saw him, his black messy hair, and his emerald green eyes staring back at her own.

Ginny felt the rough sea inside of her calm down. The waves that had crashed, were becoming smooth. The storm that was about to come disapparated.

"I'm here." Harry said. "It'll be alright. You'll be fine."

Ginny gave a small nod, letting Harry guide her away from the paparazzi. He brushed them aside easily, determined to bring them to their destination. The paparazzi were upset by this, but let them through, pardon the small few. Then Harry reached a quiet spot. He looked at Ginny quietly. Once again, Ginny nodded.

The pair were suddenly in a different room. Ginny recognized it quickly as the living room of their newly bought house. However, she wasn't paying attention to any of this. Ginny, touched her stomach queasily. Then she ran towards their bathroom, bursting in.

The next thing Ginny knew, she was puking into the toilet, Harry holding up her hair behind her. When she was finished, Harry waved his wand at her. He cleaned up the mess, and then helped Ginny stand before hugging her.

"Thank you." Ginny muttered into his ear. "Sorry about that."

Harry laughed lightly, looking mildly surprised. "What for?"

"I was a total mess." Ginny said.

"We all have our bad days." Harry said.

"I miss them." Ginny said, miserably. "Harry, what am I going to do?"

"What you always do. You march on with your head up." Harry said. "We're going to have our baby girl, then you are going to find something you love."

With that, Harry stepped back, and tapped her nose. Ginny merely smiled and shook her head as she crossed her arms, cocking her hip.

"What makes you so sure it's a girl?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What makes you so sure it's a boy?" Harry retorted, mirroring her position.

"Mother's intuition…" Ginny trailed off. "I'm going to miss it...Quidditch."

"We can gather everyone to play at the burrow." Harry suggested. "After we have the baby."

Ginny wrapped her arms around herself. "Could we invite them over for dinner? The team?"

Harry came up behind her and wrapped his own arms around her, and he looked down at her. Ginny looked up at him, a piece of hair falling in her face. Harry brushed it off and kissed her forehead.

"Of course we can." he replied.

Ginny smiled, an excited sparkle appearing in her eye that made Harry become content. His Ginny was happy.

"You won't be cooking." she said, pointing her finger at Harry.

"Can I make waffles?"

Ginny thought this over. "Sure, but only because you make the best waffles."

Harry grinned. "I love you Ginny Potter."

"I love you, Harry." Ginny said, affectionately.

* * *

**A.N. Hope that was some well-written Hinny for you. :P**

**If not, well, please tell me what I need to improve on (constructively) in a review!**

**Thanks for reading this!**

**Cheers,**

**Lupe**


	3. Round 2: Shanks

**A.N. This is sort of a personal level story writing out my thoughts and feelings of this week. It's been a hard one.**

**Team: Tutshill Tornados**

**Position: Captain**

**Round: 2**

**Season: 3**

**Writing about: A familial friendship (I did Rose/Hugo, and Hugo/Crookshanks friendships here)**

**Title: Shanks**

**Words: 1137**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Mis. I just absolutely adore the music, and it speaks to me.**

* * *

_"There's a grief that can't be spoken. There's a pain that goes on and on." - Les Mis_

* * *

Hugo gasped in quick, short breaths. His soft freckled cheeks were wet from the tears that had slid down, and continued to do so as if they were a part of a constantly flowing river. Hugo tried to calm his breathes, but whenever he did, his breathes would immediately quicken again.

The auburn-haired boy was curled up, hugging his knees. He was outside of a white painted hallway, with a door beside him. Hugo's chest hurt, but he could not stop the tears that flowed.

Rose walked out of the room Hugo sat outside of, her face was emotionless, a blank mask. She turned her head to see her brother, and took in the scene. Rose's face became troubled, and she did what she could to hide back her own tears. She walked over, and sat down beside Hugo.

As soon as she heard Hugo's sobs, she felt a great sorrow build up inside of her. Rose wiped her cheek suddenly, before pulling her brother into a hug.

"Hey, buddy." Rose whispered. "It'll be alright."

Hugo's breaths took a moments pause. It was one moment. Nearly a minute, but it felt like a second to Rose. After that small moment was over, his sobs continued. Rose nearly felt herself cry, but she remained strong for Hugo.

He whimpered into her chest. Small, puppyish-like sounds. Rose held on to her brother tightly.

Rose couldn't cry. She had to be strong for her brother. Rose just couldn''t.

"He loved us. He had a good-" Rose's voice broke.

She heard Hugo let out another whimper, and felt him shake in her arms. Rose brought a hand to his hair, and started to run her hand through it gently like she always did.

"-life." Rose finished. "He had a good run."

Hugo's sobbing stopped for another short moment. Then he spoke to her and looked up. The action once again made Rose feel a sorrow deep in her chest. She mourned for his laughter. His pained face made her believe she would never see another smile from him.

Hugo was a little ball of light for Rose that no other person could match. He was mischievous, and troublesome thing, but Rose thought that it was just fine.

"He-" Hugo spoke, hoarsely. "He was alive, and well. Why-?"

Rose did not want to explain why. She did not want to say, for she knew that Hugo would feel anger at her answer no matter what. Yet Rose knew Hugo wanted to feel like he was being listened to, and not feel pitied.

"We had to." Rose said. "Cats, they don't reveal pain. Crookshanks was a strong cat, no one could ever deny that."

"But he wanted to live!" Hugo exclaimed, his eyes were watery.

Rose stared at him, unsure of how to respond. She remained silent as Hugo stared at her, awaiting an answer. His eyes pleaded for an answer, Rose knew, but what answer could she give?

It was like taking the life out of a family member. Someone who had always been there all your life. Only a hole, an emptiness would remain. It was something that couldn't be filled.

"We all want to live." Rose said. "Our lives will end. No one can stop that. Crookshanks, he-"

Hugo leapt away from Rose, effectively making her arms drop downwards. He stared at Rose, shaking his head. Hugo shakily stood up, anger flashing through him.

"We can't stop it, but we don't have to end it."

Then Hugo ran. He ran as fast as he could. Away, and away, he ran. Further, and further. Rose called after him, but she knew it wouldn't do any good.

Hugo needed to be alone.

oOo

_Hugo laughed, crawling towards the sleeping ginger cat. His tiny arms reached out then grabbed the cat's tail in his hands, and yanked. The cat let out a loud yowl, and whirled around. Upon natural instinct, the cat took out his paw, and hit Hugo in the head._

_The boy sat there for a moment, eyes wide as he began to realize what happened. Then he promptly burst into tears._

_The cat stared at the toddler before him, wrinkling its nose. It watched as the toddler cried, before turning away._

_Hugo continued to cry. His pudgy cheeks wet with tears. This all stopped however, once he felt something on his knee. The toddler looked down, his eyes opening._

_A small knitted yellow object with grey wings on it lay at his feet. Hugo grinned,_

"_S-Sitch! Sitch!"_

_Hugo looked up to see the cat that had hurt him. It seemed that the former act the cat had done was forgiven, upon seeing his favourite toy._

_Rose ran into the room not long after, in distress. She looked around, curious as to what had happened._

"_What happened, Hugo?"_

_Hugo looked up at his older sister, giggling. Then he pointed at Crookshanks._

"'_Shanks!"_

_Rose smiled._

oOo

Hermione and Ron had wondered where Hugo had gone off to. Rose explained, trying her best to keep the tears in. Hermione rubbed Rose's back, consolingly. Ron left to find Hugo, returning nearly a half hour later. Hugo avoided looking at all of them, then his eyes came to rest on the box in Hermione's arms. His eyes didn't leave it, even when they apparated.

The funeral happened that night, but Hugo stood back. He stayed under a tree, just in hearing distance. Hugo picked at the grass surrounding him. Rose continued to glance back at her brother, wishing he would partake in their small funeral.

The others at the funeral consisted of Hermione, Ron, her Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, her cousins James, Albus, and Lily.

After Hermione finished a long speech that she had been saying, reducing her to tears, everyone came to say their goodbyes. Rose even found her cousins crying, especially Lily, the poor girl. Rose stepped up to the burial.

"Goodbye Shanks" she whispered, her vision blurring. "You were a great part of my life, and I just…"

Rose could not finish. She felt her throat close up, causing her to shake her head. Crookshanks would know, wherever he was. Rose retreated to stand beside her mother who she hugged. Hermione wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"I loved him, mummy." Rose muttered. "I'm going to miss him."

Rose only said 'mummy' when she was greatly upset. Hermione could see she clearly was. A small smile came upon Hermione's face as she looked down at Rose.

"We all did." Hermione said. "We will all miss him."

A silent moment came. It was broken quickly by the approach of Hugo. He stepped up in front of the burial, standing in front of it. Hugo knelt down, and placed an object on the burial.

Rose burst into tears.

It was a knitted snitch.

* * *

**A.N. Thanks for reading. :)**

**I hope Shanks isn't a bad word. I don't think it is, but I apologize if it is...**

**Cheers!**

**Lupe**


	4. Round 3: Hidden

**A.N. Yay for Tedromeda, I love reading about them. I hope you love reading about them too.**

**Team: Tutshill Tornados**

**Position: Captain**

**Round: 3**

**Season: 3**

**Writing about: Write about a member of your OTP keeping a secret from the other (I have a few Otps, but decided to give a new Otp of mine, Tedromeda some love).**

**Title: Hidden**

**Words: 1090**

* * *

_Ted hopes Andromeda didn't see him looking._

* * *

A Black, a pureblood, would hardly ever be seen anywhere _near _a muggle-born. If ever _did_ happen, it was more often than not on hostile terms.

So would it come as a surprise to many that Andromeda Black, a pureblood, and Edward "Ted" Tonks were sitting together in a friendly fashion? Why, it would be absolutely unthinkable!

"Such filth!" Andromeda's mother would remark. "Not deserving of the magical craft at all. They should be eradicated! Destroyed. Imprisoned, even. They are a mockery to our well-established society. Their kin killed many of our own not so long ago! Is it not in our right to rid them as well?"

They did indeed think illy of the many muggle-borns who were a part of the wizarding world. Even if it had been so long ago that witches and wizards were killed in masses by muggles, the Blacks, and many other pureblood families, refused to come to terms.

So you must understand why the two of them were in the library studying together, in a more hidden area. This was important so as Andromeda would not get into trouble with her family for hanging around a "muggle-born".

Andromeda had learned through her time with Ted to not be ashamed of the fact she was around a muggle-born. Ted Tonks had opened up her eyes in so many ways she could never have imagined.

She had begun to understand her younger cousin Sirius' curiosity about these muggles. They were truly interesting, as well as strange. Ted had even vowed that he would make Andromeda watch the "Telly" one day.

They did not meet upon chance, but because of their potions professor. Had it not been for Andromeda's lack of potions talent, or Ted's brilliance when it comes to potions, the two would never have gained any friendship at all.

Their professor of potions, Slughorn, had told them they needed to work together in order to improve Andromeda's grade as she was barely passing. A friendship had quickly formed, as Andromeda slowly put aside hostilities, instead welcoming the Hufflepuff into her life.

It was rather refreshing, Andromeda thought. To have someone who would not speak badly about others, or about the next pureblood party. Someone she could relax, and enjoy her time with. Ted was a relief who she spoke about her problems to. Perhaps it was because he was a Hufflepuff, someone who was willing to be there and just listen.

While Andromeda was deep in her thoughts about the past three months ever since Slughorn said she would be tutored by Ted, the very boy bit his lip. He cast a sharp glance over to Andromeda, tapping his quill upon the desk.

He couldn't _focus_.

Andromeda was so much different from everyone else he knew. She was serious, funny, charming, and well..._everything_.

Ted had noticed only two months ago that he had felt something in his stomach. His stomach would jump in leaps and bounds. It was as if it was plummeting down a rollercoaster even though there was no movement around him. He felt a happy and content buzzing just by being near her. He would often rub his nose, or run his hand through his curly blond hair because he needed to _do_ something.

Ted simply felt awkward sitting there. Sure, there was studying, but he couldn't help glancing at Andromeda every few seconds. Ted had no idea how she had never caught him staring.

Then again, she had her 'thinking face'. At least, that's what Ted dubbed it as. He admired her 'thinking face', believing it to be rather...cute.

"I sound like a lovesick puppy." Ted mumbled to himself.

He had thought he had been quiet enough. Ted believed that he could have rivaled a fairies' fluttering wings when he had whispered that. However, it appeared not to be so.

"What was that?" Andromeda asked, sharply.

Her 'thinking face' dropped, as she stared at Ted curiously. Ted was caught off guard by her speaking, and so let go of his quill, dropping it on the ground. As he was about to explain to Andromeda what it was about (a cover story would follow, no doubt), he reached for the quill but caused a loud THUNK sound. Ted let out a yelp, his head had hit the corner of the table, and fell out of his chair. He was then sprawled awkwardly upon the floor.

Ted's face was red as Andromeda peered over the table, concerned.

"Are you alright?" she asked, quickly.

"Fine, fine." Ted muttered.

He grabbed his quill, the flush crawling down his neck. How embarrassing! Of course he would do such a thing to himself.

"Are you quite sure?" Andromeda frowned.

She was now leaning across the table, attempting to get a good look at Ted's forehead. Andromeda's cool fingers felt pleasant on his now burning skin. He let her check it, before she sat back in a rather satisfied manner.

"What was all that?" Andromeda questioned, waving a hand towards him.

"I'm just," Ted paused briefly. "Clumsy."

"Like I haven't noticed that." Andromeda smiled.

It was contagious to Ted, causing him to smile back. Despite her noticing a trait about him that was in no way beneficial, Ted had to smile. It was just something about Andromeda that did it.

"You noticed?" Ted laughed, quietly.

"Well, you're an open book. Everything about you is just displayed on your forehead." Andromeda replied, smiling.

Ted's smile dropped. Did that mean she had noticed his glances in her direction? His heart beat quickly, panicking about what Andromeda had seen. Andromeda noticed Ted's smile had dropped, and quickly reassured him.

"Oh not any bad things!" she exclaimed. "Not that there is anything bad about you, but you are a refreshing person to be around. I do enjoy your company, compared to my dorm-mates."

Ted's smile slowly built up at the compliment. Soon enough, he had a grin that could compare to a Cheshire cat. The difference was that it was it was more of a happy one, than a mischievous one.

"Well, I enjoy your company as well." Ted told her. "You are pretty cool."

Before Andromeda could give a reaction, the loud cuckooing of a bird was heard from the old cuckoo clock. Andromeda bit her lip, before packing up her things, causing Ted to do the same. They then stood for a moment, facing each other.

Ted cocked his head to the side. "Same time tomorrow?"

Andromeda nodded, a smile appearing on her lips. "I'd like that."

* * *

**A.N. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Round 4: Flames of Fire

**A.N. Some Charlie Dragon stuff for you! :)**

**Position: Captain**

**Round: 4**

**Season: 3**

**Words: 1241 (around there)**

**Title: Flames of Fire**

**Prompt: Write about the emotion, anger, without mentioning it.**

* * *

_Flint and Steel_

* * *

Charlie Weasley loves dragons, that much is evident. He left his country just to care for the large creatures in another. He took up Hagrid's freshly-hatched dragon from Scotland, and arranged for it to be brought all the way to Romania.

The redhead was very protective of the dragons.

Ever since he was a small child, he had taken up a love for the gigantic beasts. Charlie felt that he understood them, he felt a connection. When his parents had given him a book about magical creatures, _Creatures of the Wizarding World: Big and Small_, he found it.

The dragons.

* * *

_Spark_

* * *

The other creatures were interesting, that was something Charlie could not deny. But these wild, gigantic beasts! He longed to see one, spewing fact after fact about dragons to his family members.

Molly would smile fondly, then remark, "You are so much like your father."

Arthur, meanwhile, would often get into long conversations with Charlie about dragons. He was proud that his son was interested in a topic like that at such a young age.

When Charlie's tenth birthday came around, Arthur and Molly decided to treat their son to a trip. A trip where Charlie would get his first real look at dragons.

Oh what a sight!

Charlie could not help but gasp at the dragon resting far off. A beautiful, green, and orange scaled dragon. He felt awe envelope him. Charlie's mother and father had brought him to a small showing that was being given to the public. His loving parents had just enough put aside to take him. Their hearts swelled with joy at Charlie's happiness.

Charlie remembered what question given to the presenter, and organiser of the showing had spurred him further on his path with dragons.

"Do you hang about with dragons all day long?" he had asked.

The woman looked at him, her eyes twinkling. It was a delight to see such young children interested in what she did.

"Yes, it is my job to study and care for them." the woman smiled. "I'm a Dragonologist."

Charlie looked at his parents excitedly, before back at the woman. Then, he exclaimed aloud in a very proud voice,

"I'm going to do that when I grow up!"

Molly felt uneasy at the thought of her little boy around dragons. She did not see what Charlie saw. What Molly saw were the dangers her son would be in.

Yet all she could do was smile, because she did not want to ruin Charlie's happiness.

* * *

_Flame_

* * *

Charlie trekked with his team up the the mountain. There were around seven others with him, as there had been a considerable drop in the occupation after the war. Many had to switch jobs to be closer to home since family members, or others, suffered from the tragic event. There was also a demand in many other services that were required.

Charlie had stayed with his family for a few months, but his team needed him. The dragons needed him.

The death eaters had done their own damage on the dragons, setting them free, stealing, even torturing a few to follow commands. These were cases that Charlie had heard of being dealt with in different areas, but had not seen for himself. Still, they made Charlie's blood boil whenever so much as a word of them met his ears.

So Charlie was dealing with the after effects of the war that affected the mighty dragons. There were more magical creatures on the loose, and many more injured. Lots of species had suffered.

His team heard the concerned sighting after a handful of witches and wizards had spotted the dragon. There were claimings of the dragon billowing fire, and using its wings as support.

So Charlie and his team came over the hill, and spotted the large sleeping creature hidden between large boulders. He saw the metallic grey-silver scales, and he automatically knew the breed.

"Blimey, that's a Ukranian Ironbelly!" Charlie muttered to his team.

"What's it doing here?" One of his team members whispered.

"Is that...blood?" Another questioned.

Charlie stared at the dragon, before looking at his team. They met his eyes, and with a nod of Charlie's head, began to move towards the resting creature.

Once within a fairly close distance, the team and Charlie raised their arms. In unison, they cast the stunning spell.

The dragon had not even stirred as it drifted into an unconscious state of mind. Charlie then raised his thumb, once seeing the dragon roll over.

Approaching the sleeping dragon, Charlie checked it over. He assessed it, then with a cold feeling in his stomach, opened it's eyes.

It was a blind dragon.

A fury rose up within him. The breed Ukrainian Ironbelly was recorded as never going blind, they had no genetic makeup to be blind when born. Something else had to have done it to the dragon. It was clear to Charlie, that by the marks on the dragon's legs, the dragon had been harmed through magic.

The poor creature had chain marks around its feet, and cuts all over it.

* * *

_Fire_

* * *

"What is the verdict?"

Charlie turned to his team member. It was their newest recruit, Thomas Winterberry. Upon meeting Charlie's eyes, Thomas cowered in fear. There was a rage and fury in the blue eyes, that was quite strong.

"This dragon, this poor creature was abused. It was chained, you see?" Charlie pointed to the marks. "On the back leg, his bad one, there's a chain. You see that?"

Thomas nodded, spotting the dangling chain on the dragon's back leg. Charlie nodded at Thomas, his movements jerked, and tense.

"It's written here, in Goblin's tongue, something about Gringotts." Charlie said, loudly. "Gringotts has mistreated this dragon."

"Charlie," Samantha, a long-time dragonologist, said. "That's Gringotts we are talking about, we can't win a case against them."

"No," Charlie agreed. "But I have loved dragons for as long as I can remember. I will try, I will bring attention to this. I will show that it is absolutely not okay to treat dragons unjustly."

The team stood in silence. They stared at their furious leader. All were torn between awe, and sorrow. They felt Charlie's distaste, his fury.

"Will any of you help this dragon?" Charlie asked, his rage strong in his voice. "He is old, but how long has he been with Gringotts? How much of his life has wasted away being tortured for whatever it was they did?"

Thomas jumped up, his awe overpowering his sorrow. Charlie was a strong leader, he knew his facts about dragons, and his passion for them was unrivaled.

"I did not join this for my love for hippogriphs." Thomas said. "I will help."

After a few team members agreed, Samantha stood.

"I will help." she said.

Charlie nodded to his team members, before staring at the dragon before him. He felt it was his duty that he should do it. Charlie felt this irrational fear and abuse towards dragons needed to be stopped.

"Let's get this dragon back to Romania." Charlie finally said.

* * *

_Ashes_

* * *

_In the year 2001, September eighth, after much public pressure after the failed case of Charlie Weasley against Gringotts, all dragons within the Gringotts bank were brought to Romania and other reserves. The Gringotts bank apologized for their acts, and then promised to help the Charlie Weasley Act by creating mock Quidditch matches to support all abused magical creatures._

* * *

**A.N. Hope you liked it!**

**Cheers!**

**Lupe**


	6. Round 5: What Longbottoms Are

**A.N. Some Augustaness for ya!**

**Position: Captain**

**Round: 5**

**Season: 3**

**Words: 1274**

**Title: What Longbottoms Are**

**Prompt: Write about your team's chosen character pre-Hogwarts. Character: Augusta Longbottom**

* * *

_What is a Longbottom? Simple answer: Tough_

* * *

"Neville is tough." Augusta declared.

She brought her teacup down to the small plate. Augusta stared straight at her friend, Edith Darcy with a rather dignified expression.

"He can handle school, I wouldn't expect any less."

"I know." Edith nodded, pursing her lips. "Neville is a shy boy, though. I fear he will not be as strong as his parents were."

Augusta's patience with her friend was lost. They had made small talk, with worthless words mostly mounted upon gossip. Yet Augusta knew Edith had a lot to say about her grandson Neville. The lady with the plum turtle-neck had been a long-time friend of Augusta, meeting long ago in the early years of Hogwarts. Augusta felt that Edith had crossed a line, and decided to correct her on the matter.

"Neville may not be as confident as your own grandson," Augusta started, nostrils flaring. "But he is sure tough. Us Longbottoms are tough. I'm sure you know already, but I do hold myself as a strong-willed woman-"

To this, Edith could do nothing but nod. As a child, Edith had always admired Augusta's ability to plow through anything. To be able to stand up when it was needed. Confidence could be faked, but could courage? It could not.

"In fact, Neville reminds me of myself when I was a wee tot." Augusta stated, nodding to herself.

Edith doubted it so. The timid boy could not be alike to his strong and sturdy grandmother. Spotting her friend's dubious expression, Augusta began telling tales which had long since passed. A mist seemed to overtake Augusta's eyes as she stared ahead, seemingly unseeing.

oOo

"_Augusta, run along there!" her mother said._

_Augusta felt her mother's fingers slip out of her hand. Augusta's face dropped into a pout, and she attempted to hide behind her mother. They were approaching the small park, where Augusta could see a bunch of boys chasing each other. Augusta's parents had decided that they would go for a walk through their home village, Hogsmeade._

"_Augusta, my dear. Go along and play." Her mother urged._

_The gentle nudge by her mother's slender fingers sent Augusta forwards slightly. Augusta shook her head at her mother._

"_But I don't want to! I won't! I won't!"_

_Her mother looked at her, sternly. She knelt down in front of her daughter, placing hands gently on the sides of Augusta's arms._

"_You don't want to, or they don't want you to?"_

_Augusta avoided meeting her mother's eyes. When Augusta's mother saw this, her face hardened. If a face like a mother's could get sterner than stern, that is what it was. The sternest face of them all, that made Augusta shrink even though it was not directed at her._

"_I will give them a right talking to."_

"_No! Mummy! No!"_

_Augusta latched both her hands onto her mother's wrist. Her eyes were wide, embarrassment riddling through the greys._

"_I-I will say! I will say!"_

"_What will you say?" Her mother asked, confused._

"_I will give them a right talking to!" Augusta replied._

_She did not want to stand behind her mother as she told the boys they must accept Augusta. No, that would not go well, and Augusta felt her mother would not understand it. At the age of eight, Augusta knew just how those boys would feel when an adult came into a situation. They would call her a tattle. There was no worse embarrassment._

"_Augusta, you-" Her mother started._

_Augusta interrupted, "I want to. I need to."_

_Her mother looked hesitant. Augusta was quite shy, and was not outspoken. Augusta had never shown an ability to stand up to her problems. Not yet, at least. However, Augusta's mother was a woman who firmly believed in trying. So she nodded to her daughter._

"_Very well. Run along Augusta, and do hurry back if they are nasty."_

_Augusta walked quickly towards the boys who were rushing about. It appeared that they were playing the rushy game of 'Seeker'. She approached, watching as one boy dodged away from the 'Seeker's' hand, and ran in another direction._

_When Augusta had reached them, she cleared her throat._

"_Hem. Excuse me!" Augusta said, voice small._

_They did not hear her through their laughter as they played. Augusta then tried again, a bit louder._

"_Hello!" Augusta called. "May I join?"_

_Again, they did not give any signs they had heard her. Augusta felt her fists clench. She shook with a fury that not one child of eight years old could ever match._

"_HEY!" she shouted, as loud as she could._

_Everything seemed to freeze for a moment, one short moment. The trees appeared still, as did the buzzing bees, and the boys. All the boys had stopped, and looked at her with wide eyes. They stopped in their spots, some frozen almost falling over. They all stared at her and awaited for her to say something. Augusta breathed, which resumed whatever hold she had held upon the surrounding area. Her cheeks were glowing red now. She felt embarrassed that she had shouted so loud. However, Augusta felt anger which was quickly turning to a set determination._

"_I would like to play." Augusta said, finally._

"_We aren't playing with dolls." One boy said, giving her an odd look. "We're running, and roughhousing."_

_The boy gestured to where two boys appeared to have gotten into a small tiff while they were talking. The two boys were on the ground, wrestling like puppies would._

"_I would like to play." Augusta repeated. "Not with dolls, because those are boring. I want to play, because this seems like fun."_

"_But you'll be really slow." Another boy pointed out. "Girls aren't fast like us."_

"_What makes you say that?" Augusta frowned, crossing her arms._

_The boy shrugged, "It's fact."_

"_Then I'll prove you wrong." Augusta said. "You all better run."_

_So they did. There was one shout of "But I was seeker", but that was quickly silenced by a soft punch in the arm. The boy who had complained jogged away in a sulky manner from Augusta, shooting her and his offender a glare._

_In the end, Augusta had gained new friends. She had shouted, and they had listened. The day had been fun, and she learnt something._

_Longbottoms sure are tough._

oOo

"It gave me the confidence." Augusta nodded to her friend. "All Neville needs is a little nudge. That's all, really."

"I suppose you are alike." Edith laughed lightly. "It is quite a surprise you weren't like your Hogwarts self in your younger years."

"Aye," Augusta waved backhandedly. "I would not be like that if I had not walked in the park on that day."

They sat in silence for awhile, simply sipping their tea to their content. Then Edith lowered her cup.

"I have to admit, Augusta," She began. "You really have raised that boy well. He is such a gentleman. My Richard is quite the raucous. If there is one thing I know, your grandson, Neville, is quite the respectful young lad."

"He is, isn't he?" Augusta smiled.

As they continued their chatter, they did not notice the little boy rushing away from the side of the room where he had been listening in.

Neville felt a warmth inside his heart. He had felt for some time that he was not good enough, and had quite a bit of self-disappointment within. However, this was all being washed aside as he scurried up to his room. Longbottom started to write down on parchment paper the words his grandmother used, so he would not ever forget them.

Neville then taped it to his wall.

_Longbottoms are tough._

* * *

**A.N. Hope you enjoyed! :)**

**Also, I'm not shaming boys if that is an impression that was given off! :P It's just I have had experiences of being excluded from fast-paced games like this, and at that small age, children are more likely to exclude others. Especially by gender, and since it was in that time, it was expected that woman be proper.**

**Cheers!**

**Lupe**


	7. Round 6: We Are A Team

**Position: Captain**

**Round: 6**

**Season: 3**

**Words: 1337**

**Title: We Are A Team**

**Prompt: Choose a genre (Sci-fi)**

**WARNING: There is some light swearing in this chapter.**

* * *

_They're a team._

_Have a small peak into their life as they prepare for their mission._

* * *

James Potter played with the controls on the motherboard. He just had to get this right. Take off would be in T-minus half an hour. His team wouldn't be able to take-off and go on their mission if he failed.

"James, mate!"

Frustrated, the hazel-eyed boy turned to look at his friend. Sirius Black walked along the hallway towards him. He had a casual gait, and a playful expression below his black goggles that stood upon his forehead.

'No doubt he ate food on his break, while I was stuck in here fixing this damn thing on mine.' James thought, sourly.

"What is it, Black?" James asked.

"What's with the last name, mate?" Sirius asked.

"I need to fix these controls, or else no mission."

"You haven't yet?" Sirius asked, surprised. "I would have thought you had by now."

"Clearly I haven't." said James, frustrated. "Didn't even eat lunch either."

"Yeah, I noticed." Sirius said.

James looked up, and saw Sirius holding a wrap. With a grin, Sirius tossed it to James who caught it easily. James examined it, before grinning back at his friend.

"Thanks mate," James started, "what's in it?"

"Chicken, lettuce, the usual, really." Sirius laughed. "Can't let you work on an empty stomach, can I?"

"Right." James nodded. "I should get back to this."

"If you need any help, just use the p.a. system."

"I would call Moony first, Pads."

Sirius looked mock-offended, but he understood. Sirius had not trained in mechanical engineering, but majored in offense and attack. He had absolutely no idea on what James did, though he struggled to understand.

"Fine, if you're injured or something." Sirius said.

"Will do." James nodded, picking up a wrench.

Sirius left down the hallway and to the right, but then peered back around the corner. He waited, frowning at James as the boy looked at him questionably.

"There was something I forgot to tell you."

"Spit it out, then." James gestured.

"Yes, well, just wait a minute." Sirius told him.

They did wait, though James continued his work. Then Sirius let out a strange sort of sound before speaking.

"Ah, yes." Sirius said. "McGonagall put up the lists of newly assigned members in the great hall."

James rubbed his eyebrow, blinking at Sirius tiredly. The motherboard really was not working. James feared that his team would not be able to fly amongst the others in their new mission.

"Who have we got?"

"A healer, Evans and Captain-in-training, Longbottom." Sirius responded.

"Interesting, you're no longer our resident healer." James said.

"Thank Merlin for that."

"Moony!" Sirius grinned, before adding as an after-thought. "I take great offense from your rude statement."

"Oh, just take the piss for once, Sirius." Remus said, rolling his eyes.

He came down the small ladder that led to an above level. Remus leapt off of it when he had reached below half-way, and threw a rag at Sirius. The boy leapt away from it, as if it had burned him.

"Shut up, Moony." Sirius muttered.

"Do not call me that, the new team members will be arriving soon." Remus said. "I don't want them to find out."

"They won't." James promised. "Not till you give the go, anyway."

It had been years ago, but an experimental program that happened on a distant planet had made Remus into a half-human. He was now part wolf, though a more vicious side came out when he turned. Remus was what humans had called in myths, werewolves. There were so many of them that there were restrictions on the werewolves because of their vicious tendencies. Remus had too many painful memories, but was now glad to be among friends.

Remus nodded in response before frowning, "Wait, where is Peter?"

"He's on cargo duty." James answered. "He'll be back in a minute or two."

"How are we doing with the motherboard?" Remus asked.

"Still will not cooperate. It's getting on my nerves." James scowled. "The bloody thing is useless. Might not even be on the mission tonight."

"Aren't we supposed to lead the other ships?"

"Yes, and we'll miss the opportunity if it isn't fixed."

"I could call Mckinnon over. She is our backup mechanic after all." Remus said.

"Are you kidding?" Sirius laughed. "Prongs is by far way better at the motherboard controls than Mckinnon. Why don't you help?"

"I'm busy, Sirius." Remus sighed. "I've been running back and forth collecting data. I need to trace down the Deatheater ships' signals. They've gotten better at hiding it."

"Get cracking then." Sirius said. "The blocking takes awhile to diagnose then remove."

Remus nodded at Sirius' words, but did not move. The p.a. system light blinked on brightly before them. The A.I. voice spoke.

"Lily Evans, healer, is requesting access. Lily Evans, healer, is requesting access."

Then it said:

"Frank Longbottom, captain in training, is requesting access. Frank Longbottom, captain in training, is requesting access."

"Grant access." James said. "Tell them we're on second deck in the main control room, and guide them here."

The A.I. then spoke, "Yes, sir."

"Are you not giving them permanent access?" Sirius asked.

"Depends if I like them." James grinned.

Only a few minutes later, with more grime covering James, and idle chatter between them all, the A.I. spoke again.

"They have arrived at the main control room."

The automatic doors swooshed open, and the three looked up. James stood up, wiped his hands with the rag, then stuck out his hand.

"James Potter, captain of the Marauder," he said. "Welcome newbies."

Frank Longbottom, a tall, blonde haired boy with broad shoulders, shook James' hand heartily. However, when the red-haired Lily Evans was offered James' hand, she eyed it with distaste.

"I am a professional," Lily began. "Not a newbie at all."

Laughing, James simply shrugged, and held out his arms, opening his fingers. He then spoke to her,

"You're a newbie to my ship."

Lily swallowed, and blinked. She stood tall, in a rather dignified manner, before lifting her chin a little. Lily stared at James with her green eyes in such a manner that made James feel like he was being challenged.

"What are my orders?" she asked.

"We'll give orders when we get there." James said. "I'm not much for planning."

"I would much prefer a plan." Lily said.

"Plans go wrong. Enemies can get them. I believe it is best to prepare, but planning isn't all that great." James said.

"Plans help you understand what exactly you should do." Lily argued.

"Who's the captain here? Not you, last time I checked." James frowned. "You're a pretty lass, but we don't have time for arguing. I need to fix the motherboard."

"How long have you been working on that?" Lily snorted.

"An hour, why?" James frowned.

"The problem is the banana peel sitting on top of the vent which has caused the whole board to heat up." Lily said, in a matter-of-fact tone. "This caused the energy levels in the motherboard to deteriorate which then made it go on an automatic cool down that shut down the whole board to a limited source of power."

James looked up, and sure enough, there was a banana peel. He scowled at Lily as his best mates laughed. James did not like being showed up.

"The amount of junk in here is astounding." Lily muttered, shaking her head.

"Evans, you are fantastic." Remus laughed.

"Moo- Remus, show her to the quarters and find the others." James said. "Sirius, get Peter to hurry up with that cargo."

Remus and Sirius nodded at James' orders before heading away with Lily to do as told.

"Sir?" Frank Longbottom piped up, unsurely. "You didn't tell me anything to do."

"That's because, Franky," James smiled. "You'll be by my side. We'll have to go over the rules first."

"Those are…?"

"Rule one, the most important: we're a team." James said. "We stick together, and we're family. Your woes and wins are our woes and wins."

Frank nodded in response.

* * *

**A.N. I was thinking that Remus would sort of be like Rocket from Guardians of the Galaxy. Sirius is just a guy who looks a bit like those old pilots with his goggles, but you know, he's 'cooler'. Also, while writing, my mind was thinking of a mix between Star Trek and Star Wars. Mind you, I've never watched Star Trek, so it's kind of weird to imagine. I did imagine James as Han Solo though, and Lily as Princess Leia.**

**Cheers!**

**Lupe**


	8. Round 6 (Chaser 1): The Little Mermaid

**Position: Chaser 1 (Captain writing for)**

**Round: 6**

**Season: 3**

**Words: 905**

**Title: The Little Mermaid**

**Prompt: Choose a genre (Western), 1, 7, 10**

**Please note that the dialogue is written that way to fit the theme. It isn't really a spelling mistake.**

* * *

A red-haired man stood over something that lay upon the ground by the well. His face was scrunched up with curiosity in an aim to understand just what the thing was. The red-haired man, tall with freckles covering his face, hefted a stick up. He had a white long-sleeved shirt on, but wore a vest over top. The red-haired man's brown stetson hat was hung side-ways over his face in an attempt to reduce sun exposure. The redhead did burn easily, evidence being the peeling skin upon his face.

A woman stood a few feet away, curly brown hair upon her head, wrinkled nose in place at the man. She wore a black and white polka-dotted blouse, with light brown pants that were rolled up along with a blue handkerchief around her neck. She too wore a stetson hat, this one white.

"So what exactly _is _that?"

"Oh darn it all Ronald! Don't _poke_ it."

"But it's all squished up like a jellyfish. C'mere and take a look."

"I ain't gonna be touchin' nothin' like it, Ron."

"Oh c'mon darling, it won't bite."

"Ronald, you're as thick as a log when it comes to this sort."

"Now don't you go insultin' me too, Hermione." Ron scowled. "My kin were laughin' at me, y'know. I was at the heart of their jokes in that pub."

"You're a tough man, Ronnie boy. You can handle a bit of insultin'." Hermione sniffed. "A big man like you shan't cry for nothing if you want to stay a big man."

"Poor mentality, that." Ronald muttered. "Sometimes I wish…"

"Ronald, get away from it. Your mother will have your head if she can."

"Aye, the lady would beat me with an iron, I bet."

"Exaggeration." Hermione said. "Now get _away_ from that thing there."

Ron turned his head to look at the thing that lay below him. It was blue, and green, and nearly everything in between.

"It's an interesting colour, in'it?" Ron asked. "Not like I've seen around these parts before."

"You would do best to get away from it while you still can." Hermione warned. "I'll bet you'll be sick as a child after Hallows eve."

"Aren't ya the least bit interested?" Ron asked.

"Not at all." Hermione said. "It'll be best to get back now. If we don't, it'll be dark, and you know those coyotes - Ronald Weasley what in merlin's cow spurs are you doin'?"

Ron had picked up the object. It was the size of his arms stretched out, and the width was his width diagonal-wise. Ron then noticed something.

"Why look! It has fins and a tail here. Don't you see, 'mione?"

Hermione stared at Ron in disgust as he began to sniff the thing curiously. The smell of it could be smelt miles away, and it smelt of the sea. The sea, and other smells that didn't exactly make it smell so nice. Hermione then regarded the thing. Perhaps it was her curiosity that led her, or perhaps she wanted to play along with Ron in order to get him away from the strange thing. Whatever the case, she stared at the creature with a scrutinizing gaze.

"Why yes, I suppose it does." Hermione nodded. "Look, it got a different upper body, though."

Ron was about to reach for the upper half, when he realized it had a human form. There were arms that hung straight down, along with miniscule clothing covering the chest. Ron saw some ratty hair that he almost mistook to be seaweed. Letting a sound akin to a screech, he leapt backwards and away from the creature. Ron let it slide out of his hand, and went to hide behind Hermione. The woman shook her head in disapproval before attempting to identify the strange creature.

"What _is_ that?"

"I don't believe mine own eyes!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ron looked at her in a frightened but curious manner. What was it that she couldn't believe? He was about to ask, but Hermione was quick to explain.

"That there is a mermaid!"

"A 'mermaid'?" Ron repeated.

"Yes, a mermaid." Hermione nodded.

"Like them aquatic creatures?" Ron asked.

"Yes."

"What's it doing in these parts?" Ron frowned.

"Beats me," Hermione shrugged.

"So, what we gonna do with it?"

"Leave it?"

"We're just gonna leave it here?"

Hermione looked over the mermaid once again. "Suppose we could bring it in. These scales are pretty rare."

Ron stared at the mermaid before nodding slowly, and agreeing. No one would benefit from a mermaid just laying there dead, would they? No, it was better to bring it in so at least someone, or something, would benefit. Ron then lifted up the mermaid in an attempt to carry it.

"Suppose so." he said, then frowned. "How am I supposed to carry it back all on my own?"

"We're magic aren't we?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We are." Ron nodded, grinning. "Could you do that spell? The one that starts with an 'r'...the re...the ra…"

"Reducio?"

"Yes that, would work mighty fine, wouldn't it?"

"It would." Hermione nodded.

She took out her wand, and waved it. Within seconds, the mermaid was as small as a finger. Ron carried it in his hands, practically cradling it.

"Come on now Ron, we can't be lazing about." Hermione said. "Would do us no good, it wouldn't."

"Alright, alright." Ron nodded.

He then smiled down at the little mermaid.

* * *

**A.N. Romione in western times!**


	9. Round 7: Truth Be Told

**A.N. This was interesting, and set in America by the way. It's a weird little story, I'll admit! :P**

**Team: Tutshill Tornados**

**Position: Captain**

**Round: 7**

**Title: Truth Be Told**

**Prompt: Veritaserum**

**Word Count: 1412**

* * *

_There is one Mister Stevens whom many in Belvin County fear._

_The people whisper,_

_Mister Stevens is unpleasant, __Mister Stevens is greedy._

* * *

Mister Stevens was not a man to be reckoned with. Anyone in Belvin County would know to keep their children away from the small shop on the corner. Mister Stevens was known for being sly, and cunning. He would take more than he would give, and was seen by others as a rather greedy and unpleasant man.

Mister Stevens was rumoured to have gotten rid of all his other competitors so the people of Belvin County had to go there for the necessities that Mister Stevens sold. Not a soul could prove it however, as there was no evidence to support these claims.

No one enjoyed the high prices, but all other vendors had met such unfortunate ends that no one dared to try and change it. Besides, everyone was terrified of Mister Stevens.

All who claimed not to be were seen as fools by the rest.

"Veritaserum."

The boy glanced over at the bottle that was placed down. Fear quickly crept into his face, though he tried to suppress it. Mister Stevens smirked at the boy's reaction before settling back into his chair.

The two were in the dusty old room in the back of the shop where Mister Stevens often played cards with his friends who would sometimes visit. The faded blue wallpaper was peeling in the corners, and the window let in a minimal amount of light due to the closed blinds. Both sat on chairs facing each other, with a table in between.

"They call it the potion of truth."

The fire place in the middle of the wall on the right had not had coals in it for a long time. Still, there were ashes from when it had been used months ago during the long winter.

The room had not been cleaned for ages as Mister Stevens enjoyed the 'feeling' of it. Mister Stevens especially thought it a right good interrogation room when he needed it to be.

"Shipped right from my supplier." he said. "Do you know what the word ironic means?"

The boy was too afraid to say anything. He shrunk in his seat. His eyes were downcast, avoiding Mister Stevens' whenever they could. Yet there was a pull to Mister Stevens' golden glowing eyes that the boy could not avoid for very long. He had short intervals where he would glance every so often at Mister Stevens' to see the older man's expression.

"It means the expression of one's-"

"I know what is means." the boy said, now aggravated.

The man's eyebrows rose. The boy then shrunk back again into his former position. He wished that he could be anywhere but there. The boy definitely wished he could apparate like his older brother, it would have helped him in this situation. He wished he was miles away.

"Then you should know that I will be using it on you." Mister Stevens said.

The boy's eyes widened at Mister Stevens' words. What the older man was saying was...preposterous! Absolutely unthinkable! The court would jail Mister Stevens if they found out what he had done to him.

'Then again,' thought the boy, 'who is to say that he hasn't done it before like the rumors have said. If those are true, he has gotten away with it over fifteen times!'

The boy felt fear shoot through him once again as he thought of this. Who knew what Mister Stevens could do?

"That's against the law!" the boy told him, weakly. "You - you can't. It's illegal."

"Stealing is too." Mister Stevens told the boy, plainly. "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth."

The boy's eyes widened as the older man took the bottle into his hands. Uncapping the bottle, Mister Stevens poured it into a cup. Then, the man poured some liquid into the cup along with the veritaserum. Finally, Mister Stevens shoved the cup into the boy's hands.

The boy stared down at the cup, absolutely refusing to drink it.

"You better drink it, boy! It'll be less painful if you do." Mister Stevens warned. "Besides, it's fruit punch. Won't hurt a pinch."

The boy's previous hesitance diminished as he swallowed it quickly. He found that the drink itself tasted quite good, being that it was in fact fruit punch. However, the boy began to feel something strange within his throat.

"What's your name?" the older man asked.

"Albert Farley."

The automatic response felt as if it had been ripped straight from the boy's throat by a hook. Mister Stevens saw the boy's pained expression.

"If you relax, and you just let the answers flow, it won't hurt." Mister Stevens explained. "Your attempts at holding it back are making it hurt."

"Alright, thank you sir." Albert said, without filter.

Albert turned red as fast as the words he had spat out. Mister Stevens grinned his cattish grin, sitting back with a pleased expression.

"Well then, the boy has manners! Who knew a thief could have such?"

"I'm not a thief." Albert said.

Mister Stevens raised an eyebrow at the boy, "What are you then? How can you explain your thievery? Is it a mere joke to you? A prank?"

"Everyone knows not to prank you, Mister Stevens." Albert spoke. "If there were others, other shopkeepers, we would all go to them first."

"Why's that?" Mister Stevens asked, curiously.

"We're scared of you. All of us." Albert said. "We all know the rumors."

Mister Stevens didn't know exactly how to react. Instead, he decided to go with a blank reaction. He had heard parents say that their children were afraid of him, but it was different hearing it from a child straight out. Mister Stevens thought over what Albert had said.

"Like tales before bed, I'd guess." Mister Stevens muttered to himself.

Albert found it to be a bitter voice that Mister Stevens had spoken with. He was curious as to what the man was thinking. Did this man actually care about what people in Belvin County thought of him?

"I don't care, entirely." Mister Stevens said. "However, people in Belvin County are my main buyers. I do need to think about the business, after all."

Upon noticing Albert's surprised expression, Mister Stevens added, "Your thoughts are spoken aloud, you know. May not notice too much, but they are."

Then Mister Stevens leant forwards upon the table that was between them. He rubbed his chin, staring at Albert all the while.

"Why did you steal the Veritaserum potion then?" Mister Stevens asked. "Was it to find out if that pretty girl at school liked you?"

"No! No!" Albert exclaimed, face red. "It was for my mum."

"She put you up to this? A child sent to do an adults job?" Mister Stevens pressed, frowning.

"No!" Albert exclaimed once again. "My mother is ill, and we don't have enough money to support her. I - I wanted to sell the potion, make a profit to pay for my mother's needs."

"Well," Mister Stevens said. "That settles it, doesn't it?"

Albert looked fearfully at Mister Stevens before asking, "Settles what?"

"Come at seven tomorrow, you're helping the shop."

"What?"

"You're going to work for money, and not steal in order to gain." Mister Stevens said. "I may have done my fair share of horrible things, but you, boy, won't do those things. Ever. You hear me?"

"Yes, I do." Albert said, astonished. "You really mean it, don't you?"

"I do, now get back home to your mother, and don't bother me 'till tomorrow comes." Mister Stevens said. "Merlin knows I can't take a kid's chatter for too long. Speaking of…"

Mister Stevens reached into his pocket and pulled out some liquid in a bottle. He then passed it over the Albert.

"That there is the antidote." Mister Stevens said, now shuffling the boy out the door. "Bye, now."

Albert waved goodbye, and raced off happily out of the shop. His friends thought it to be odd that Albert was running to them with a large smile on his face. At first, they had thought that Albert had a spell on him that made his brain go wonky. Then Albert told them all about Mister Stevens, and the wonderful things that he had said. Albert's friends were staring at him in complete astonishment.

It was at that moment that a ripple came where people found that maybe, just maybe, Mister Stevens wasn't quite the greedy and unpleasant man they thought he was.

* * *

**A.N. Hope you enjoyed! Personally, I don't think the ending was quite up there, but it was alright I guess...**


	10. Round 7 (Chaser 1): A Wolf's Bane

**A.N. 3:32 A.M. and done with this. Just so done xP *dies slowly***

**Position: Chaser 1 (written by Captain)**

**Team: Tutshill Tornados**

**Words: 1314**

**Prompts: Wolfsbane and 1, 5, 14**

**Title: A Wolf's Bane**

* * *

"I'm afraid that your son has all of the symptoms." the healer said. "As well, the fact that he was spotted even near Fenrir Greyback finalizes the diagnosis."

The parents of the little boy stared up at the healer, quite afraid of what she would say. They knew what the entire situation had pointed to, but they weren't ready to receive the news that would diminish their hopes of their son ever recovering fully.

"Your son is a lycanthrope." the healer finished.

* * *

_Remus Lupin breathed in, waiting patiently for the secretary to speak. She was constantly tapping her quill while reading over his resume. The secretary was nodding approvingly at many points._

_Until she reached those last few words._

_Those dreaded last few words._

_"What is this Mr. Lupin?" she asked. "Are you stating you are, in fact, a werewolf?"_

_Remus breathed out, his eyes closing._

_He would not get the job._

* * *

"What?"

"A werewolf." clarified the healer.

"He can't be." the mother laughed.

The healer stared at the woman as her face searched the other for any sign of humor. Clearly, there wasn't any. The mother swiftly broke down into tears. Her husband rubbed her shoulder consolingly, his face set in a frown. Right now he was his family's rock, and they were all leaning on him for support. The father stared at his son in a hidden anguish. Why did it have to be his son? Sure, he had turned away Fenrir's offer of joining his ranks, but why did it have to be his son? Why couldn't it have been him? After all, the father was the one to anger Fenrir.

"I suppose a cup of tea would help?" the healer suggested.

"Have you no sympathy?!" the father asked, angrily. "Our son is now a werewolf! He will be considered a burden to society! He won't go to H-"

"I ask that you do not say that in front of him." the healer interrupted. "Please come back for a word."

* * *

_"We do not accept werewolves as they pose a risk to the many other employees we are responsible for."_

_"I'm sorry Mr. Lupin, we can not accept you."_

_"Perhaps try another department."_

_"It is not exactly seen as, well, appropriate to have a werewolf working among our employees."_

* * *

The father got up angrily, though ruffled his son's hair affectionately on the way out. The mother stroked the boy's hand before leaving. The healer's assistant stayed with the boy, and gave him a source of comfort to hang on to. Meanwhile, the healer brought the mother and father out into the hall, away from the hearing range of the boy.

She then whirled around on the parents as soon as the door closed.

"Listen," she began, "there is no changing what he is now. Research is happening, and people are trying to find new ways of overcoming it, but there is no cure I can give him. The best you can do is to make it less painful for him."

"How would we be able to do that?" the father asked, crossing his arms.

"You can calm down, and take it all in stride." the healer said. "It will only make him more upset if you are all that way. You need to show your support as well, more so than you have been doing. The both of you have been focusing on each other's feelings rather than your boy's."

"I can't look at him, it is all my fault." the father said, looking down.

The father was now completely ashamed. His son would be in this fixed state. His son would not be able to fulfill all of his dreams that he had shared with his mother and himself. His son would be looked down upon by the whole of society, and would unlikely be given the opportunities that other children would receive.

"It is your fault," the healer said, nodding. "But what's done is done. You need to get rid of that shame, and that guilt. It's something any werewolf hates. That is something that makes its way into the very core of their emotions. It is their bane."

"Is there no other way of helping him?" the mother asked, desperately. "Of making the transition hurt less?"

"None that I have heard of." the healer answered. "However, there is a new potion rumoured to make a werewolf keep their mind during the full moon. It is not yet approved, but there is hope that it will be. It won't cure the werewolf, and it has an apparent unpleasant taste, but it is progress."

"How long does it usually take for approval?"

"The potion has just been made, and they have just started tests." the healer told them. "It may take years till these tests are full completed. The longest one has taken twenty-seven years, and knowing the ministry, they would want to be completely sure on this."

"Twenty-seven years!" the mother exclaimed.

"To be fair, the polyjuice potion took five years." the healer said. "They had to study after effects, and see if animal hairs could be used. That is a more complicated potion than the one I often hear of, so I would count on it taking twenty."

"My son will have to go through around twenty years of pain!" the mother nearly yelled.

"There are those who have suffered from lycanthropy their whole lives." the healer said, raising her voice. "I had to deal with a man in his sixties who is a lycanthrope, and he deals with this pain every month at his age. To him, the simple thought of this new potion is a complete relief. It's something that helps him go through everyday. Just the thought of one simple potion."

Silence rang through the hallways like the aftermath of a cannon blasting. No one spoke, not even those who had just passed by. It seemed to permeate the air around them.

"Now," the healer said. "You get back in there, and you help your boy look on the positive side of everything. Never let him be ashamed of himself. Never let him feel guilt. Doing all that is one way of getting rid of the pain. Always, always, remind him about how there are people out there constantly trying to help people like us."

Still there was silence. At least, until the woman spoke up.

"You - you're a werewolf?"

* * *

_Remus went back to his old healer, the one who had diagnosed him. She smiled upon seeing him, remembering the man when he was just a boy. It was later, after the greetings, did the two sit down for a chat._

_"How did you do it?"_

_"Do what?"_

_"Get hired?"_

_"I found where I was most at home, and then I convinced them on what I could bring to the table."_

_"I don't know where I am most at home."_

_"Think, Remus." she had said. "Think about where you felt most welcomed."_

_"Hogwarts." was the immediate response._

_"Hogwarts it is, then."_

_When Remus was about to leave, the old healer remembered something. She halted him with her words, before guiding him to a cabinet in the back of the hospital room._

* * *

"I am," the healer nodded. "That doesn't change what I do in my life besides that one day of the month. That potion? The wolf's bane they call it. It gives me hope of a brighter future. Perhaps one day that cure will come, and I won't be around to see it. I hope, though, that people like your son, Remus, will be around to see it."

Then she opened the door into the hospital room, walking straight to the little boy lying on the bed.

* * *

_The old healer handed Remus a box, and he opened in it. Inside, he found a list for some sort of potion, and an already made potion._

_"Wolfsbane."_

* * *

**A.N. Hope you enjoyed! Now bed for me :)**


	11. Round 8: You Can't Take Me

**A.N. A Louis Weasley fic where the ending may be a bit uggish.**

**Season: 3**

**Round: 8**

**Team: Tutshill Tornados**

**Position: Captain**

**Title: You Can't Take Me**

**Prompt: Write about one of the Second Generation Listed (Chose Louis Weasley)**

**Word Count: 1955**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Louis Weasley has no leads, and his best friend is missing._

_Until he gets a note._

* * *

Louis Weasley was a good auror. Louis Weasley was a good auror, but he did not think everything through. He did not think to bring backup to follow a lead in his haste. Louis Weasley did not think that this lead of his could not be trusted, and would 'lead' him to a trap.

A letter, a tip-off under his apartment door was all that Louis Weasley had to go on. There had not been any other evidence found in the biggest mystery on who murdered Monsieur Burnaby. The poor man had been found in his home, clearly having bled to death. Yet the infiltrator was like a ghost, leaving not a trace. A few aurors had given up on the case, claiming it was possibly suicide.

"I must admit, Burnaby didn't look too well in the past few weeks." Miss Powell who ran the tea shop in diagon alley had said in a shrill voice. "Never did look bright in the mornings, did he? Bet it was somethin' to do with Knockturn alley."

The woman was old, with long black greying hair that was braided down her back. Wrinkles lined her face, whilst her pale blue eyes blinked at Louis. Her nails, however, were perfectly cared for, painted a pale pink.

Louis Weasley had written off her first statement as a simple mishap. If the woman had _really_ been paying so much attention, perhaps she would have described further, but she did not give any indication of wishing to do so. When Louis had heard Powell's last statement, his attention focused solely upon her. No longer was he glancing around distractedly.

"Nasty place, that." Powell muttered, shaking her head. "Why, just last week a man was selling cursed items. Little boy almost touched 'em, he did. They're starting to spread, I swear it. Coming into diagon alley, aren't they? Your lot should stop them. Probably will prevent more murders, won't it?"

Louis had been attempting to interrupt the lady, but he felt that she was the sort who would get very offended if he did. In the end, Louis resorted to silence before snatching the opportunity that Powell had given him.

"I suppose, but I am a part of the crime investigation of offences in the auror office." Louis said, "Not the branch of dealing with illegal magical properties. I need to solve this murder."

"A murder, was it? Not suicide?" Powell asked, curiously.

"No, I do not believe so." Louis said, annoyed. "You said something about knockturn alley…?"

"Oh, yes." Powell started, brightfully before leaning towards Louis. "I heard straight from Callie Jennifer, who runs that toy shop with her husband, that Burnaby had been off to Knockturn every Wednesday and Thursday."

Louis nodded at this. Later, he had made off to Callie Jennifer's shop. Louis had found out that Burnaby had indeed gone off to Knockturn.

Yet that was where everything went cold.

Callie Jennifer had not known what Burnaby did in Knockturn, but had only seen him passing by on the mornings named by Powell.

His boss was unsure whether to continue with the investigation, which made Louis cringe. It would show that he had not been able to solve this case. So far, Louis had solved all of them, but just not this one. He concluded that the murder had been done by a professional killer.

So, on the seventeenth week of the investigation, Louis sat behind his desk in his apartment. He signed a paper, before sitting back. Stressed, the one eighth veela ran a hand through his air before rubbing his eyes. Louis took a binder from the desk, then went to put it away. As he shoved it between other binders upon the shelf, his withdrawal of his hand caused a book to fall. Sighing, annoyed, Louis bent down and picked up the book.

**Property of:**

_Ava Carter_

Louis stared at the writing in shock. He traced the writing of the name with a finger, starting to frown. Ava Carter, a very good friend of his, had been missing for weeks. It worried Louis greatly, and he wanted to be involved in the search, but was assigned a different task. Louis placed the book back gently.

Louis heard a click from his apartment door. Curious, he started towards it, seeing the mail box flap. Louis picked up the envelope that had dropped through before opening the door. He did not see anyone along the hallway. Closing the door, Louis leaned against it before opening the envelope. Inside, there was a folded piece of paper. Opening this, Louis found a messy scrawl of words.

_Burnaby was at Red Fang's Pawn Shop in Diagon Alley on Wednesdays and Thursdays._

_A man there has met with Burnaby._

_He has red hair, and blue eyes. The man is fairly young, as well._

_I believe he plays a part in that murder, and perhaps the kidnapping of Ava Carter._

Louis threw down the paper, immediately. He took his black cloak from a hanger, and threw it onto himself. Louis then took out his wand, apparating on the spot.

* * *

Louis woke up gasping, trying to make sense of his surroundings. All he could see were grey walls, and an equally grey ceiling. To his left, there was no wall, but it definitely led into a room where there were people. Light was against the grey wall behind him, lighting it up. Louis heard some familiar voices. He searched for his wand, but could not find it on him.

Taking deep, slow breaths to calm himself, Louis stood and went to the corner to look at the owners of the voices. He recognized them immediately.

A short man was in between the other two, his green eyes flashing between the two persons in a rather nervous manner. This man had unkempt red hair, his robes were disheveled. He was stocky, with a long scar upon his cheek.

The other, taller man, had slicked brown hair to the side. He was well-built, muscles showing easily. The man had wide shoulders, and was staring at the woman with a distinctly annoyed expression.

Then Louis' eyes flashed to the woman. She was staring at the taller of the two men with a furious expression. Her brown hair was quite untidy, which Louis found to be rather odd of her, but appreciated it nonetheless. Her robes were also disheveled in appearance.

* * *

"_Where's Carter?" Louis asked, angrily._

_He pressed the wand closer to the red-headed man who only smirked at Louis. Louis grinded his teeth together at the smug look upon the red-head's face._

"_Where is Carter?!" Louis shouted._

"_Don't worry, Weasley." the redhead laughed. "You'll join her soon enough."_

_Confused, Louis' vision became smothered by darkness as a bag was drawn over his head. Struggling, Louis heard the cackle of the red-head. Then a spell hit Louis, and he descended into darkness._

* * *

Louis watched, as the three were in a rather heated discussion. He had the overwhelming urge to run and hug Ava, but he felt that the affection would be unwelcome in the conversation.

"We can't! It's absolutely impossible." the woman hissed.

"You mean to say you haven't tried?" the taller of the men asked.

"I mean to say it would be quite foolish to do so." the woman muttered, angrily. "It would risk all of our lives."

"Haven't you-?" the man began, but was cut off.

"I've done all I can, trust me." the woman sniffed.

"Well why can't you just try?" the man argued, frustrated.

"Why don't you give it a go, then? If you think it's so easy…" the woman retorted before sneering at him. "Never had the guts did you? Got others to do the dirty work, didn't you? You're just a -"

"Stop your bickering!" the other man boomed. "Louis is awake, and he'll want to know what's going on."

Louis' breath hitched as all three looked towards him. Louis approached the three slowly as they looked at him like deer in headlights. His blue eyes surveyed them all before landing upon the woman. Her hard brown eyes stared back at him.

"Ava." Louis murmured, in greeting.

The woman's, Ava's, face softened at his greeting. This did not make her move, however. Louis continued to stare at her for a few seconds before looking at the two men.

"Alex, William." Louis nodded to them.

The shorter man, Alex, stepped forwards, and approached Louis warely. The taller man, William, nodded back, his relationship with Louis was not a friendly one, but a mutual respect.

"How'd they get you, mate?"

"Ran...looked back...looked forwards...spell..." Louis muttered. "My fault, should've gotten help."

Alex only smiled, wanting more details, but did not pry further. It wasn't a night out in the pub, after all. He turned to the fireplace by them that was the only thing of importance in the room besides four beds. Poking the file, Alex's smile dropped at Louis' question.

"Where are we?"

William spoke, "Locked up."

Louis sent William a look of disbelief, "In Azkaban? This isn't -?"

"Azkaban? No, we've been captured by the Red Dragon group." Ava broke in, sending William an annoyed glance.

Louis opened his mouth, and closed it. "Erm, so, they can't be reasoned with?"

"Wouldn't be here, would we?" Ava started. "Listen, Louis, I've tried everything. I swear I have."

Louis bit the inside of his cheek, pacing back and forth. The cogs in his brain were hard at work trying to find a possible way to get out of their prison. Annoyed and frustrated, William went over to one of the beds and dropped down into it. He sat, elbows on his knees. William's eyes flicked back and forth with a frown as he watched Louis pace.

Hours passed as they all sat in silence. Finally, Louis found something that he thought to be worthwhile, then he asked them,

"Do you know why they are holding us here?"

Ava thought about it, "You know, I think they mentioned something about us being some of the best aurors."

"Anything else?"

"Well, yesterday…" William piped up.

"Go on…"

"They mentioned a person, barnaby, or something…" William told them. "Spoke about being afraid of something, I think of you, Louis, finding something out."

"What would that be?"

"Does the name Iris Powell ring any bells…?"

"It does."

"Well, they said it. All I know." William shrugged.

Louis turned to Alex, curious as to what his friend may have heard. Approaching the man, Louis placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Have you heard anything Alex?"

"They spoke of Iris Powell as well, said 'boss'."

Louis stroked his chin, eye widening, "So Iris Powell is behind it all?"

"I suppose, who is she?" Ava asked.

"That isn't really important. For now, we must focus on escaping." Louis said.

Ava groaned, rubbing her temples.

"And what, dear Louis, do you suggest us doing?"

"Ava…" Louis trailed off, before smirking. "Have you brushed up on your wandless magic skills."

Ava looked hesitant. "I don't know Louis."

"Our only way of escaping."

"I suppose I could do it."

* * *

BANG!

"That was pretty attractive." Louis grinned at Ava.

The four previously trapped aurors stood by the hole, staring at the debris Ava had caused. Alex whistled, raising his eyebrows. Ava rolled her eyes, before following after Louis through the hall.

"What now?" Ava muttered.

"We find out wands, then get the hell out of here and arrest Miss Powell."

"Sounds great." Ava grinned.

The four free aurors continued down the hall. To the three, it appeared to be just another day as an auror. To Louis, it was just a relief to see his friends again, and finally frame the murderer.

* * *

**A.N. I hope you enjoyed this. I was trying to insinuate that Louis liked Ava, which caused such a flurry of not contacting the ministry. I was trying to write a bit of ADHD in there for Louis, but the main point is that he is energetic and gets distracted sometimes.**

**Anyway, Louis likes to make jokes towards Ava as his way of 'making his move'. Ava just watches it, brushing him off. She just wants him to be straightforward and serious about it. So there :) Louis just became an auror in the year before.**


	12. Round 9: Giant

**A.N. this is entirely based on the tempest. (I only watched the first bit as I didn't have much time so here's what I know).**

**Basically, since prospera and her daughter ran away with the help of some people, I changed it into the same sort of thing, except having to do with the Salem witch burnings. I also included prospera's 'charming' of the big guy that was under the rock in the movie as the giant in here. Those two things were what I wanted to focus on.**

**(Written on phone so may be messy, and quick)**

**POSITION : Captain **

**Team : tuts**

**Words: over one thousand **

**Round: 9**

* * *

"Come daughter! Come quickly!"

The woman who was young of face, was in fact, quite aged due to her veela blood. Her blonde hair flowed in long curls as she walked in a firm, quick, gate. The child that trailed behind her also had blonde hair, stunning blue eyes staring at her mother.

"I am tired of walking." the child said. "How far along are we?"

The two were deep within a forest, away from any civilization. Particularly the muggle kind.

"We are not too far, and no doubt they shall be on our tails soon enough." the mother replied. "Rise child! Our movement is most important."

The child has plopped on a boulder that her mother had so hastily passed. A pouty face quickly appeared.

"Why can't we apparate?" she suggested, a whine entering her tone.

"That is quite enough from you." the mother snapped. "My wand, Emma, was broken in two."

"How?" Emma asked, curious.

"Those muggles, dear child," the mother explained. "They are the cause."

"But didn't they help us escape?" Enma frowned, attempting to recall the memory. "I thought they did..."

"Yes, Emma." the mother nodded. "They were the good ones, our friends. Don't you remember the Walsh family?"

Emma only stared up at her mother, blinking rather blankly. Sighing, the mother scoured her mind in an attempt to find something that would make Emma remember the Walsh family.

"The ones who gave that red muggle contraption on your birthday." Emma's mother spoke. "The biticle."

Despite the misnaming of the object given at Emma's ninth birthday party, Emma's eyes lit up in recognition, reminiscing an old memory. Emma then nodded in response to her mother.

"Yes." she said. "I do."

"Some muggles were our friends, thought us not to be of magic." Emma's mother said. "Luck to them for thinking that, but they believed us innocent compared to the rest, and helped us escape when others would not."

Emma could hear a bitterness in her mother's tone, and so decided not to press any further into the matter.

"Their kindness," Emma's mother continued decidedly, after a moment's passing, "won't go unrewarded."

"Are we going to go back?" Emma asked, hopefully.

Her mind flew to the dolls lined neatly upon a shelf on the wall that they had left behind in their haste. A wistfulness was within Emma that her mother sensed. Emma's mother looked at her child sadly.

"Perhaps when I find myself a wand, and another accomplished wizard to help collect our things."

A moment of silence passed as Emma processed these things. Her mother, meanwhile, wondered if the muggles had burned down their home like so many others had theirs burned. Emma's mother certainly hoped not.

"Where will we go?" Enma asked, suddenly.

Her mother was then scored to think of this question in her mind. She ended up without an answer, but simply carried on walking. Emma did not know what to think of this.

It was some time, near the end of daylight, that Emma and her mother stopped walking. Her mother dropped a few possessions given by the friendly muggles onto the forest floor.

A tent, among other things lay there. Grabbing it, Emma's mother began to work, finding it hard to do all of it manually. Unused to it, nightfall had come by the time that Emma's mother was finished. Admiring her work, she had barely heard Emma ask her a question.

"What did you say, Emma?" her mother asked distractedly.

"I _said_," Emma emphasized in such a way that surprised her mother for such a young age, "if we're going to get a fellow wizard to help, we need to talk to them. I'm wondering how that will happen."

"Delphi should find us. Then we will write to the ministry, and they'll send someone for us." Emma's mother told her.

Delphi was their owl, and strongly relied upon, especially in their current circumstance. Hearing of Delphi's help, Emma dropped the subject, and focused on her needs. Namely: food.

It was three days in that Delphi had found them. She was tired from her search, and required a day's rest. When the owl was ready to fly, Emma's mother wrote a detailed letter of where they were, and their requirements. Delphi took off, leaving a single mother and her hungry child behind. Emma was indeed hungry. The muggles had not packed a week's worth of food, but three days. Emma's mother quickly took to staying within the tent's sight, and patrolling the outlying area. She looked for anything she could use to make food, but found little to none. This led to irritated moods from the both of them.

Eventually, two days after the owl left, Emma's mother strayed away from their mini camp. She was careful to know her way back, marking trees here and there.

While she was walking, the blonde woman heard loud thumping noises. She was hesitant to approach it, but did so in order to observe what it was. Whether it was a threat or not.

What she found was quite the threat.

A giant walked among the trees, pacing back and forth. It was large, and wore dirty clothing. The blonde witch stared up at the giant in fear. She could only hope it wouldn't go marching towards her camp where her child resided.

Then the mother was struck by a brilliant idea. Any living creature survived off of food, and the giant was bound to know where the food was. The only flaw in her plan was whether the giant would be reasonable, or susceptible to her charms.

Nevertheless, Emma's mother simply had to try. If she didn't, well, surely her child would die of starvation? The thought caused an uncomfortable churning within her stomach, causing her to walk forwards.

"Hey! Giant...over here!"

The veela felt as if her voice was pitiful, and just completely tiny. Even though she thought this, the giant had heard. Spotting her, the giant charged.

"STOP!" Emma's mother commanded.

The giant did, blinking all the while. Emma was rather unsure if it was confused by her, or if her voice had worked on the male giant.

"Giant..." she trailed off. "Would you be kind enough to show me where some food sources are?"

The giant nodded to her, before turning around, and leading her off. Following, the veela smiled to herself.

It was a little while later that the giant was hanging out around their camp. He showed a profound liking to be around the older woman. Emma's mother thought this to be because of her being a veela. Yet even when she felt no power over him, the giant simply enjoyed watching the two humans walk around camp.

The woman also grew a fondness for the giant, but was constantly worried that one day, the giant would hurt Emma. Yet this fear slowly disappeared as she saw Emma handing a flower to the giant which the huge beast examined gently.

A few more days passed before Delphi came back from the ministry with a note saying some officials were coming to the destination shortly.

The giant was confused at their packing, watching them run around like ants.

Then the ministry officials arrived. They came by broom, soaring through and landing softly. All was going well as the officials moved to greet the two humans. Then they spotted the giant.

Before the veela could speak a word, spells we're flying. The veela watched in horror as the giant was quickly being restrained.

A ministry official approached Emma and her mother, taking their arms.

As they apparated, all Emma's mother could see were the giant's eyes. She saw the disappointment in them.

"_I trusted you_."

Then the giant, and other wizards, had vanished.


	13. Round 9 (Beater 2): His Throne

**A.N. A sort of Peter point of view before the whole betrayal and it's based on Hamlet with slight changes. Peter would be the uncle, or Hamlet, trying to kill off the king. OR sorta trying. Anyway, read on and hopefully enjoy :)**

**Round: 9**

**Position: Beater 2 (written by Captain)**

**Prompt: Hamlet (No chosen prompts for Beater 2)**

**Title: His Throne**

* * *

Hatred was burning in Peter's eyes as he stared at what he had once thought to be his friend. Peter Pettigrew had, for a long time, considered himself to be friends with James Potter. That was, of course, until Peter had let jealousy overcome him, ruling his very soul.

James Potter had everything.

James had parents who were always there for him, giving him plenty of warmth and love. Peter, however, had none of that. His father had left him when he was small, and his mother was rather distant. James had all the money he could possibly need, whereas Peter only had what would look like pocket money to James. James had love in a woman, namely Lily Evans. Peter, next to James, Sirius, and Remus, was nothing to any lady.

That was what he felt like.

Nothing. Just completely and utterly worthless.

Peter wanted James' life so badly. Being a friend just wasn't enough. Peter wanted James' place, he wanted James' 'throne'.

Peter wanted everyone to look at him, and not his friends. He didn't want people's eyes to pass over him in order to look at the others. He wanted people to see him.

"Peter?" James had asked. "You alright?"

Peter blinked, his thoughts vanishing. He only hoped it had not shown upon his face. Peter then smiled at James, who was wearing a tuxedo as it was his anniversary party of his wedding. Harry had been tucked away for the night with James' parents baby-sitting so the couple could enjoy their party. The lights around him danced, and the people James was talking to paused to listen to Peter's response.

"Fine." Peter said. "I'm fine."

Though he wasn't. James turned away, speaking to the others who were laughing at his words. Peter watched on with envy, before turning away, and making his way to the beverage table. There, he took a glass of firewhiskey, and chugged it all down.

The party was bright with red and gold colours all around him. James had decided to go with Gryffindor colours for the wedding. A claim as well had been in relation to Lily's hair, and James' eyes.

"Besides," James had said. "Black and red aren't nice colours for an anniversary. Kinda dark, if you know what I mean."

Lily had rolled her eyes then, smiling all the while.

'_Would've put it quite different, had it been my way._' Peter sniffed, after putting down his glass.

The room was full of happy faces, and yet Peter seemed to be the only sour one. Even Turning was smiling! The boy who had fancied Lily quite a bit back at Hogwarts. Peter frowned to himself. Everyone was just so...happy. Everyone. Then he thought that perhaps he should just try to enjoy himself, and forget about the ill feeling towards his 'friends'.

So Peter smiled, and acted politely to everyone. There was a time or two that he had let out a genuine laugh. Still, under it all, Peter was most definitely unhappy.

And no one seemed to see it.

After two hours of watching the others dance, Peter went outside. He couldn't stand it. Everyone thinking it was okay while he was there, in the corner, brooding. No one seemed to care, and no one seemed to ask him what was wrong, or why he was upset. The air was cold as the wind bit at his face. When he stepped out, the warmth and brightness of the wedding quickly faded away.

Peter found a place a bit farther on to watch the brightly lit room. He sat upon a bench, letting a wistfulness overtake him as the lights of the party danced before his eyes.

Then he heard a rustle.

In fear, Peter whipped out his wand, staring at a large bush behind him. Peter was scared, for they were in the middle of a war. Death eaters were becoming more courageous everyday, offing people left and right. He didn't like the idea of dying just yet, and he didn't want to be remembered as the 'friend'.

The rustle came again.

"Who is it?" Peter demanded. "Come out or I'll - I'll -"

A figure approached out of the bushes, completely cloaked in black. If Peter had been a more sensible wizard, the figure would be on the ground. However, Peter was frozen. Not of a spell, but in fear.

His features relaxed when he saw who it was. At least, his mind began to function properly. It was Severus Snape who had appeared out of the bushes. He glared with his beady black eyes down his hooked nose at Peter.

"Why are you here?" Peter demanded.

Snape only continued to regard Peter with a cold gaze. Peter felt his hand quiver, and wished that it would not. He also wished that Snape had not seen it, for the old schoolmate smirked.

"For reasons such as your own." Snape said. "I am here for the wedding."

"No one invited you." Peter said. "Not one person."

"So? I'm here, aren't I?" Snape shrugged.

"Lily doesn't want to be friends with you, if that's what you're looking for." Peter said, the words flowing out of his mouth.

Snape's face turned into an ugly snarl. Peter felt himself shake, and his stomach drop. It was no secret that Snape was a good dueler, and Peter could readily admit the man was better than himself. As much as it pained him to do so.

"You don't speak for Lily." Snape said.

Silence passed over them. Peter only watched as Snape glared at him. Peter hoped that one of his friends would notice him missing, and come looking. Peter would feel a whole lot braver with one of them by his side.

"I have come to...offer you a proposition." Snape trailed off.

This sparked Peter's curiosity. What was it that Snape wanted from him that had caused the taller man to come out searching for him?

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"To continue on, you must swear not to speak of this meeting to any of your friends." Snape said.

"What, are you not going to make me do the unbreakable vow?" Peter asked.

Snape smiled, maliciously. "I trust that you know the extremes which will occur if you do break the promise."

Swallowing, Peter nodded. "I swear not to speak a word of this meeting to any of my friends."

Snape stared at Peter, and let a beat of silence pass before speaking aloud, "I'm sure you are aware of the Dark Lord and his deatheaters?"

Peter nodded, finding it odd that Snape was referring to he-who-must-not-be-named in such a way. Snape continued,

"Then I am positive it will come to no surprise of yours that I am one of those death eaters."

Peter's heart began to beat faster in fear. He fingered his wand, which caused Snape to roll his eyes. Snape knew that Peter wouldn't dare stun him, or cast any other spell.

"The dark lord would like to meet with you." Snape said. "Outside of Hogshead tomorrow at seven."

Snape then turned away. He knew that Peter would meet with Voldemort as the man was cowardly, not up to fighting anything.

"W-why me?"

Snape looked over his shoulder.

"Surely for your obvious talent."

Then he left in the darkness, like a bat that had blended in with the surrounding trees. Peter sat, and wondered.

'Was he just being sarcastic?'

oOo

The King had fallen. James was off his throne. Completely so. Yet instead of feeling any joy, Peter ran, in fear, hearing the angry and pain-stricken voice of Sirius behind him.

There was a moment that Peter felt Sirius' pain.

One small moment.

That was when Peter had looked Sirius in the eye, and felt all grief along with sorrow crash down on him. Then it was all gone. Gone as a blinding light came, causing all the surrounding muggles to scream.


	14. Round 10: Distraction's Attraction

**A.N. This was so much fun to write. Though I did get a small amount of writer's block at some points. I feel like this is the best I wrote out of the rest. I think it'll be the most enjoyable read so far. That is, if you support Tedoire...they really have an odd ship name. Just sounds weird. Anyway, one of my OTPs! Note: I put Victoire two years younger than Teddy in this one.**

**Round: 10**

**Team: Tutshill Tornadoes**

**Position: Captain**

**Prompt: Forbidden relationship (Teacher/Student) It was why Teddy quit being a teacher. It was forbidden because he kept getting distracted by her, which pressured him into quitting. So, witch weekly will probably publish a scandal article about Teddy dating a student and having no class. Get it? Class? Hah! The pun. Anyway...**

**Words: 1889**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"This year we are welcoming our new professor of defense against the dark arts, Professor Lupin." Professor McGonagall said.

The metamorphagus, sporting his usual blue hair stood up. He smiled at the clapping, before blushing at the familiar voice of Victoire Weasley.

"Yeah! You go Teddy!"

Teddy Lupin sat down, but seemed to misplace the amount of force, and nearly fell off the chair. His hair turned a bright pink. Quiet chuckles rang out, but were quickly silenced by McGonagall.

"Thank you Miss Weasley for your welcome. However, I ask that you, along with all other students, will call Professor Lupin by his professional name." the headmaster spoke loudly.

"Will do, Professor." Victoire muttered, grinning.

The welcoming feast then continued as more announcements were mentioned. Teddy spoked with the other teachers, but he could see Victoire out of the corner of his eye. She seemed to be fully intent on embarrassing him as she had promised once hearing about his career path. Victoire was winking when he caught her eye, but otherwise faced away and spoke to her friends.

A part of Teddy wanted to be down there by her side, laughing and joking as he had always done. It was great to be back at Hogwarts, yes, but he had not realized how much he would miss being by his best friend's side. How much he would miss being a student.

The feast quickly finished, and Teddy spotted one wave his way from Victoire. Smiling, Teddy left the staff table and made his way to his own personal dorm. Perhaps everything would go smoothly from then on out.

* * *

He was wrong.

It was Teddy's first class. He had to teach some first years, before some third years, then some of the second years, then well, the list would go on. His last class was the sixth year newt class. Teddy was feeling both positive and negative about seeing the sixth year class.

He would be glad to see his best friend, but he was afraid that it would upset his teaching methods. Teddy knew it would feel odd, to reprimand his friend for her antics. In fact, Teddy was panicking about how he should react to her antics. As a teacher, he had to be strict, and rule-following. How could he be strict with his best friend?

Teddy's panicking made him forget that he was teaching a few people he considered family, who were first years. When they walked in, his face turned white, and his hair . Fred Weasley and James Potter would no doubt make his life troublesome.

"Hey Ted - I _mean _Professor Lupin!" James grinned.

"Er, hello Mister Potter." Teddy muttered. "I suggest you take your seat as class will be starting soon."

"Alright, alright Te - Professor." Fred laughed.

Teddy noticed the appraising looks that other first years gave James and Fred. Sighing, Teddy started his lesson. At the age of eleven, knowing someone older than the general age group was considered 'cool'. Deciding he would talk with James and Fred after class, Teddy began to teach the first years about the history of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

* * *

"Mister Potter, Mister Weasley." Teddy called.

He had just dismissed the rest of the class, and was waving his wand to clean the chalk board. The two mentioned boys made their way towards Teddy.

"Yes Ted - oops - Professor?" they asked in unison.

Teddy blinked blankly at them for a moment before shaking his head. He swore that if they looked alike, he would mistake them as twins. The two resembled as much.

"I know you're doing that on purpose." Teddy said.

"Whatever do you mean?" the two asked, faux innocence.

Tied of their antics, Teddy spoke. "Look, I understand it's funny, but I'm trying to do my job. If any of this continues, I may withdraw from teaching. I want to be treated as any other professor while at school. Understood?"

Teddy loved James and Fred, he truly did. Yet there were moments where they pushed his patience level past breaking point. If Teddy was not as stressed and nervous as he was, he would be able to tolerate the two's humour. However, Teddy was, so he felt that an end to the joke was necessary. After Teddy said this, two first years nodded in response.

"Of course, sorry Professor."

Feeling accomplished, Teddy smiled. "Alright, now off to class with the both of you."

Fred and James did move towards the door, hissing to one another. Before the two stepped out of the classroom, they both turned to face Teddy.

"So, we treat you like any other professor?" Fred asked.

"That is correct."

"So we can prank you?" James grinned, gleefully.

"What?" Teddy frowned.

"I mean, at first we were thinking of not pranking you." Fred told him.

"Then you said we had to treat you like any other professor." James added. "So, I suppose that will be the treatment."

"Get out of here." Teddy laughed, shaking his head.

The two eleven year olds rushed out of the class, leaving Teddy to welcome in third years. His thoughts mostly evolved around the sixth year class approaching.

* * *

A knock on the door.

"Professor?"

Teddy looked up from his desk, immediately recognizing the person before he did. Victoire Weasley stood at the door in all her glory. She was holding a few books in her arms, a leather bookbag hanging from her shoulder. Teddy, who had stuffed his face with a sandwich knew he was a complete mess. Hastily wiping his mouth, and brushing off the crumbs from his cloak, he stood up. Victoire entered.

"Victoire!" Teddy exclaimed.

"I thought I was Miss Weasley?" Victoire smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Alright, alright." Teddy sighed. "Miss Weasley, hello."

"I'm just teasing." Victoire laughed. "Heard about Fred and James."

Teddy rolled his eyes goodnaturedly. "Sit."

"I do like it when you're commanding." Victoire smirked.

Teddy's face turned red, causing him to be at loss of words and look away from her. Laughing, Victoire took the seat as he had told her to.

"So, how were your first classes?"

"Well," Teddy started. "Besides the small part with James and Fred, reasonably well."

"That's great, and I suppose you are dreading my class?"

"I - how did you -?"

"I know you Teddy." Victoire said, affectionately.

Teddy did not correct her in using his professional name. It was nice to hear Victoire using it, and Teddy found that he did not enjoy hearing her say 'Professor Lupin'. He sat back, feeling content that Victoire said what she said.

"I know when you're stressed." Victoire smiled. "Though your hair does help a little."

Teddy chuckled. "I think it helps a lot. Funny that it turns grey when I am, isn't it?"

Victoire nodded, staring at Teddy's full head of silver-grey hair. She leaned forwards and held a piece between her fingers.

"It definitely doesn't suit you."

"It could."

"I know."

The two sat in a comfortable silence. Their heads buzzed with different thoughts allthewhile. Eventually, Victoire returned to her original point in coming during their break. Partially because she did want to see her best friend, the other part, well, she felt Teddy needed reassurance.

"Treat me like any other student at school, okay Teddy? Ignore me if you have to. I don't want to put you on the spot, and I won't embarrass you in front of anyone."

Teddy stared at her. It was practically impossible to treat her like any other student, much less ignore her. He did not voice this aloud, only nodding at Victoire's words.

"I'll try." he smiled.

"That's good enough for me." Victoire said. "Whenever you try, you never do give up."

'_Not this time._' Teddy thought. '_I may try, but it'll be futile_.'

Again, Teddy did not voice any of these thoughts aloud. Like many times, he had almost done, but it never quite came out. He almost asked her to stop as she stood up with a smile, and left the classroom.

When the sixth year class came in later on, Teddy couldn't stop letting his eyes drift over to Victoire. She was a radiant burst of light among the other students. Victoire smiled encouragingly, and sat forwards in excitement. It was so unlike the other students who were prepared for another dull and boring class.

'_As I thought._' Teddy told himself. '_It'll be impossible to look away_.'

Victoire continued to smile, unknowing at the thoughts that flew through Teddy's mind. She was _distracting_ him. He worked furiously, looking away from her as much as he could. It proved to be impracticable.

'_This won't bloody work_.'

* * *

"You got everything?"

"It's fine Teddy." Victoire laughed. "It's my seventh year, you can lay off."

"I just want you to be comfortable, is all."

"Honestly, you're as bad as dad."

"Sorry." Teddy muttered. "You all good, though?"

"Edward Remus Lupin, I am completely fine!" Victoire exclaimed, laughing. "Now get off the train. I can't believe you quit at the end of the year last semester."

"It wasn't my thing."

"That's a piece of hippogriff dung!" Victoire argued. "You loved your subject, and you loved the kids."

"I just didn't want to continue it."

"Alright, 'Mister Secretive', you better tell your best friend right now." Victoire said. "You've not been telling any of us all summer."

Teddy only stared at her.

"Well? C'mon out with it..."

"Well.."

"Was it because of James and Fred? Their pranks?"

Teddy shook his head, and was about to speak before he was interrupted once again.

"Did you not like your dorm?"

Teddy opened his mouth.

"Was it the food? You always liked the food though, didn't you? Couldn't be the food…"

Teddy felt his heart beating quickly against his chest. His palms were shaky. It was no doubt that Victoire would find out sooner or later. Whether or not Victoire would take it as he liked it to, Teddy wasn't sure. Victoire liked those celebrity guys that looked good all the time with the best composure. Teddy? Well, he was Teddy. He tripped over nearly anything. Even though Teddy could turn into any one of those guys, it just wasn't Teddy. Teddy didn't want to be anyone else.

"Well, Teddy? Are you going to tell me or not?"

Teddy looked at Victoire.

"Well?"

"The train is leaving in five minutes! All students on board!"

Teddy meant to cup Victoire's face in his hands, and then smash his lips onto hers. He tripped as he approached, though, and fell right past her. Teddy knew his hair was bright pink.

"Erm…" he began.

"Were you -? Were you about to kiss me?"

Teddy got up, and faced Victoire. He knew he was bright red. Teddy felt his stomach drop at the disappointment, anger, and shock in Victoire's face.

"I...yes." Teddy admitted. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have."

"Shouldn't have?! Shouldn't have?" Victoire exclaimed. "You lousy oaf should have! Been fancying you for five years, almost gave up on you, didn't I? Never got any hints or anything. Oh bloody merlin."

Then Victoire walked right up to Teddy, placed her arms around his neck, and placed her lips on his. This went on until someone came up to the compartment door and exclaimed,

"Oh gross!"

* * *

**A.N. Can you guess who came in at the end? *cough* James *cough***

**Hope you enjoyed this! :D**


	15. Round 11: Rupture

**A.N. Hey! Thanks for reading! :)**

**Position: Captain**

**Team: Tutshill Tornadoes**

**Round 11**

**Prompt: Choosing the lyrics of this beatles song, 'I want to hold your hand' - I took the main verse, 'I want to hold your hand' and made it the theme where Regulus doesn't want to let Sirius go.**

**Word Count: 1107**

* * *

"But...but…" Regulus trailed off.

"I said no!" Sirius snapped, furiously stomping away.

"I want a hippogriff ride though!"

"Grow up, Reg."

"Sirius…?"

Regulus stared at Sirius' back, as he slammed the door of his room. Tears welled in the younger Black's eyes, and he raced away to his room. Sirius was different now. Regulus looked up to Sirius, but the older boy wanted nothing to do with him since summer began. Regulus had absolutely no idea why. He jumped upon his bed, and held his stuffed animal hippogriff close to his chest. Regulus had received it from Sirius a few years back, when they were a little younger. Sirius suggested naming the hippogriff Buddy. Regulus had misheard Sirius at the time, yelling 'Bummy' really loudly, before trotting off. He left a confused Sirius in his wake.

Regulus smiled at the memory, reminiscing about the times before Sirius had begun to act so _strange_. The memory of Regulus and Sirius starting hippogriff rides burst out of nowhere like a bludger would before knocking the quidditch player out.

* * *

"_Weee!"_

_The gleeful cry could be heard down all the streets, much to the curiosity of many. Two boys whizzed past passerbyers looks of wonder. A woman dropped her bags as they zoomed by, causing her to huff in dismay._

"_Boys." she muttered, shaking her head._

_Yet the referred two had not heard her, too focused on their fun. The seven year-old held the six year-old firmly upon his shoulders, running down the cobblestone street. The happiness between the two caused many to smile. Yet the two saw no one else, only sensing one another, smiling ecstatically._

_It didn't last too long, though._

_The road had come to an end._

_Sirius did his best to stop, his feet skidding in an attempt to turn. It was impossible, really, for it was just too sharp. Too unavoidable. Sirius' smile had dropped immediately, but he could still hear the laughter of his brother. Regulus had closed his eyes, not instinctively ready for what was about to happen. Sirius knew this as well, and attempted to twist himself as he lost his balance from the turn. He tried to hold onto Regulus tightly, to keep a good grip. His back skidded upon the road's hard surface. Regulus slipped out of Sirius' back from the plummeting force. The younger boy's chin came into contact with the street._

_It began to bleed._

_To a little boy, seeing his brother in such a position with blood surrounding his head, it was similar to a death scene. So that was why Sirius went into full panic mode. The older boy crawled over to his brother who was a mere few feet away._

"_Reg! Reg!"_

_Sirius shook the boy's shoulder, fear turning the pit of his stomach cold. His brother couldn't be dead, he couldn't...he just couldn't…._

'_Oh merlin, he is, isn't he?' Sirius thought, horrified as he stared at his brother._

_Tears welled in the older boy's eyes. His hand stopped shaking Regulus' shoulder. Oh, what had he done?_

"_Sirius?"_

_The older Black felt nothing by relief come over him as he dropped to the street, reaching out for his brother. Exhilaration soared through Sirius' veins as he lifted his younger brother up._

"_You're alive!"_

"_Then why does it all hurt? My foot...everything, really."_

_Sirius' laughter subsided at the sight of Regulus' bleeding chin. His face turned green just at the sight. Regulus stared at Sirius, frowning._

"_Are you okay?"_

_Sirius nodded, swallowing down the bile. Now was not the time to make a scene of himself. Sirius had to help his brother. Regaining composure, Sirius straightened up, heaving Regulus' arm over his shoulder._

"_Let's get you to mother, she'll stop you hurting."_

_As they wobbled, and hobbled, down the street, the passerbyers saw them again. Many grew concerned, a few approaching._

"_I got it!" Sirius shouted when they neared. "It's alright, we're fine."_

_Sirius did not want any muggles to help him, for they would not know where number 12 Grimmauld place was. The muggles would surely question him. So Sirius did his best to get his brother towards their house. They were only halfway, when Sirius felt that it was going too slowly. He didn't know how much blood loss would kill his brother. An idea struck Sirius, causing him to look at Regulus._

"_Alright, we're going to try something new."_

"_What's that?" Regulus asked, wincing as he spoke._

"_You're going to hop onto my back."_

_Regulus stared at Sirius curiously. "Why?"_

"_We aren't going to do giant's shoulder rides anymore, okay?" Sirius said. "We're going to do Hippogriff rides!"_

_Regulus' eyes lit up at the new idea. "That sounds like fun."_

"_It is! Now leap onto my back." Sirius ordered._

_Regulus did so, supporting all his weight upon Sirius. Regulus' foot was quite painful, sharp jabs causing him to wince as he lifted his feet through Sirius' arms. Regulus found holding around Sirius' neck, making sure not to hold him to hard around the area so as to prevent choking._

"_Alright, Reggie, we're going in hot!"_

_Then Sirius sped off towards the house. Regulus was able to forget, even for a moment, that his body was hurting. And Regulus laughed, even though his chin hurt with each sound._

* * *

"Reg?"

Regulus returned to the present, blinking rapidly. He saw a brown-haired girl approach him, cautiously.

"Hello Andy."

"Where's Sirius? You're usually with him." Andromeda frowned, concerned.

"He has been acting rather strange." Regulus said. "Doesn't even want to give me hippogriff rides anymore!"

Regulus felt his voice waver, and tears threaten to run down his cheeks. He tried to keep these feelings down, staring at Andromeda pleadingly.

"What is happening with h - him? Why is he acting so oddly?" Regulus questioned.

"I think…" Andromeda paused. "Sirius is growing up."

"What do you mean?" Regulus asked.

"As you grow up, you being to contemplate your life, and start to need more alone time. Many people become independent during those periods." Andromeda told Regulus. "Sirius is going off to Hogwarts this September, after all. He has ought to be worried about Hogwarts."

"What can I do to stop it?" Regulus asked, rather childishly.

"Reg, there is no way of stopping growing up." Andromeda said. "Sirius just needs his independence for now, and the best way to avoid straining your relationship is to give him space."

"You mean, not talk to him?"

"At least, don't hold his hand everywhere you go."

"I want to, though."

"I know." Andromeda smiled sadly. "But you're going to have to let go before you can again."

* * *

**A.N. I do hope you enjoyed that!**

**Cheers!**

**Lupe**


	16. Round 13: Home

**A.N. Last round fic of the season! :D Hope you all like! :)**

**Prompt is anything, so I did a dystopian where Voldemort has won the first wizarding war and the Order of the Phoenix is a rebel group. Andromeda/Ted. Cheers!**

* * *

"Oh please play it again, Andy! Please!" Cassie begged.

Andromeda glanced down at the rank two assassin. She was only twelve years old, and was doing spectacularly in dueling. It was no doubt that the girl would pass each test with flying colours. Andromeda smiled at the younger girl, before reaching for the cassette player. It was a rare muggle artifact. One of the few that their masters let them actually use, for it provided a great source of entertainment. Andromeda clicked the repeat button, causing the tape to play songs that had been created fifteen years prior.

While Andromeda sat with her knees up, head leaning against the stone wall of the castle, Cassie danced wildly. The girl swung with an invisible partner, her eyes closed. Andromeda watched, rather amused by the younger girl's enthusiasm. As soon as the song ended, it started on another. By this time, Cassie had opened her eyes. She reached out to Andromeda, pulling the older girl's hands.

"Come on Andy." Cassie grinned. "Let's dance!"

Andromeda refused at first, but Cassie continued to beg and beg. Quickly enough, Andromeda was spinning with Cassie, laughing with her. This did not last very long, though.

"Black, Jacobs!" a voice roared.

Andromeda and Cassie turned quickly. Their least favourite teacher was stalking towards them. With a wave of her wand, Andromeda turned the cassette off. Master Klaus stood tall in front of them. His hawk-like eyes staring down his pointed nose with disdain. Klaus was looking at the cassette. Though many masters allowed such devices, they did not completely enjoy it. The object was a muggle device, after all.

"Just what are you two doing?" Klaus demanded.

"We were dancing, master." Andromeda said, looking down.

"Why?"

"Why can't we?" Andromeda retorted.

She did not mean for it to come out that way. Immediately, the crucio was placed upon her for a few agonizing seconds. Yet these agonizing seconds seemed to stretch out into hours, _days_. Her muscles were seizing, and screams were ripped from her throat. Cassie could do nothing but hide her horror from their master. Andromeda saw the earth come back into focus, and found that she was upon the ground, clutching herself. She did all that she could to hold back her sobs. A few tears managed to escape.

"Do not speak to your master in such a way!" Master Klaus told her coldly. "Cassie, with me. You were expected at dueling fifteen minutes ago!"

"I apologize master, it seems I have lost track of time."

"It seems some pupils understand their place." Klaus said, turning on his heel.

Cassie mouthed to Andromeda asking if she was alright. Andromeda nodded, before telling her to go on. With an apologetic look thrown in Andromeda's direction, Cassie ran off. Andromeda let the sobs come out then. She made her way to the castle wall, and leaned against it. Andromeda was tired of this. She couldn't help the unfairness of it all.

oOo

Later that day, Andromeda made her way through Hogsmeade. Most of the shops had closed up over the years, owners not liking the customers they did their business with. Andromeda understood. She had once seen a master threaten a shop owner over a small trinket. It seemed that the masters enjoyed shoving their power into other people's faces.

Andromeda was passing the boarded up shop that was once _Zonkos_ when a hand came over her mouth, and she was dragged into a dark alley. Andromeda panicked, and elbowed the attacker as she was trained. As the attacker fell back from the blow, Andromeda twisted his arm around his back, and pinned the attacker against the wall. She held her wand to his throat.

"Oof!" he said. "Darling, you mind letting go? I would love to be in this position, but turned all the way around."

"Oh! Ted! I am so sorry!" Andromeda stepped back, blushing.

"It's alright, doll." Ted laughed, but quieted at the sight of her face. "You've been crying…"

Andromeda managed to catch her reflection in the puddle below them. She felt her cheeks, seeing them puffy. Then she gave a wobbly smile to Ted.

"It is nothing."

"Did they use the curse on you?" Ted asked, in horror.

"It is nothing!" Andromeda repeated.

"They did…" Ted cursed. "I'll take them down, just you see. Was it Klaus? Always hated him."

"That's besides the point." Andromeda said. "Why did you pull me into this alley?"

"We're almost finished with the information you gave us, Andy." Ted said. "You've worked so hard, and given valuable facts. They really are ready to accept you."

"But?" Andromeda frowned.

"We need to find the hideout first." Ted sighed.

Andromeda looked at the ground. Ted bit his lip. Andromeda didn't want to continue this anymore. It was all a risk, and she just wanted to be with Ted. That was all that mattered. He was the only one to show her any kindness at all, but it was complicated. She couldn't. Yet. Anger filled Andromeda, causing her to kick a wall. Curses swept out of her mouth as a bolt of pain went through her foot. Ted only stared at Andromeda.

"Andy, I don't want to send you back. I don't." Ted said. "It kills me to do so, and see the after effects. I just want you to know that."

"They're going to hurt me again, Ted." Andromeda said. "What is worse, they are catching on. They know they have an enemy in their ranks."

"We'll get you out, as soon as you can." Ted promised. "I swear."

"What if you don't get there in time?" Andromeda asked, tears welling in her eyes. "What if - what if -?"

Ted came up to her. He pulled her into a hug, and stroked her hair. Each part of him hurt just to see her like this. Andromeda shouldn't be going through all this. She should be safe. The girl had proved it to him that she was on the right side. The good side.

"I won't let anything happen to you." Ted said. "I won't. Just one more night. Then I'll take you home."

"Home?" Andromeda trembled, pulling back to stare at him.

"Home." Ted affirmed. "With me."

Andromeda looked into his eyes for a moment. Then she nodded slowly.

"Alright. I'll do one more night."

Ted planted a kiss on her lips, "That's my girl."


End file.
